


I've Got Nothing To Do Today But Smile (The Only Living Boy in New York)

by Hummingbird_52



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Traducción al español | Translated into Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird_52/pseuds/Hummingbird_52
Summary: Arthur es un abogado empresarial, Eames es el propietario de una cafetería en la acera de enfrente y todas las historias de amor que se precien comienzan con un café con leche cuádruple.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Got Nothing To Do Today But Smile (The Only Living Boy in New York)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135867) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia, así que le he pedido al autor/a la autora permiso para traducirla. Iba a publicarla entera en un solo capítulo, pero es más manejable si lo parto.  
> Traducción del título: No tengo nada más que hacer hoy aparte de sonreír (el único chico vivo de Nueva York)

Arthur va a hacerse socio y entonces su vida será mejor.

Arthur va a hacerse socio y entonces no le importará tanto que odia su maldito trabajo, que cada día es como si le chuparan el alma por los ojos. Arthur va a hacerse socio y el hecho de que no se acuerda de lo que es una buena noche de sueño REM valdrá la pena. Arthur va a hacerse socio y no importará que eso no era lo que tenía en mente cuando se estaba metiendo en Derecho.

Arthur va a hacerse socio y será el socio más joven en la historia del bufete. Arthur va a hacerse socio porque es el más obstinado y el que más trabaja y es el mejor. Arthur va a hacerse socio porque se está matando, porque se está matando para conseguirlo y, si no lo consigue, bien podría tirarse enfrente de un puto tren.

Así que no importa que el bufete acaba de traerse a Yusuf como asesor. Yusuf, quien era socio en su anterior bufete y quien está claro que no porta el título aún solo porque los de ahí arriba tienen que esperar un poco para no levantar ampollas. No importa que esté trabajando en una causa para una multinacional tabaquera y que su maldita hermana no le dirija la palabra porque su padre murió de cáncer de pulmón. No importa que, en vez de estar atrayendo nuevos clientes, se esté cogiendo tantas horas que la mitad de los abogados del bufete piensan que es un robot. No importa que cada noche vuelve a su vacío piso y su vacía vida y no tiene ni ganas ni energía para aspirar a nada más.  
No importa que se despierta gritando de pesadillas en las que muere solo, rodeado de pilas y pilas de papeleo jurídico.

Arthur va a hacerse socio y entonces su vida será mejor. Tiene que ser verdad, porque es lo único que le queda.

\--

Es un lunes la primera vez que ve a Eames desde su asiento en la sala de reuniones.

Se está permitiendo el lujo de mirar a través de la ventana porque, si no deja de mirar esa deposición, sus ojos prenderán fuego. No ocurre nada particularmente interesante fuera, excepto que le están colocando un rótulo a esa nueva cafetería que acaba de abrir en la acera de enfrente.

Hay un hombre abajo dando instrucciones a otro que controla la carretilla elevadora. Arthur está en el piso diecisiete, pero hasta desde esa distancia puede discernir algunos detalles: hombros anchos y antebrazos gruesos, manchas que parecen ser tatuajes sobresalen de su camiseta sin mangas y algún tipo de gorro. Probablemente sea el tipo de Arthur, en la medida en que Arthur tiene otro tipo estos días que no sea “confirmado, validado e imprimido en tres ejemplares”.

Vuelve a su deposición y entonces decide que necesita un café.

Cuando Arthur entra, el hombre está de pie detrás del mostrador. Y tiene que ser el mismo hombre porque, con un gorro como ese, no puede haber dos hombres anchos de hombros y con tatuajes trabajando aquí. Es una beanie, es una puta beanie. ¿Quién coño lleva una camiseta sin mangas y una beanie a mediados de mayo en Nueva York? Y es… a rayas. Tiene tantos colores que los ya sobrecargados ojos de Arthur duelen solo de verla. Es horrible.

—Bonito gorro —dice, porque está dispuesto a admitir que es algo cabrón.

El hombre, hay que reconocerlo, se lo toma con calma. Arquea una ceja y le sonríe a Arthur mientras se quita la gorra y le da una vuelta en un dedo de forma distraída.

—Gracias —dice—. Un regalo de mi madre. Me aseguraré de pasarle tu cumplido.

—Hazlo —dice Arthur mientras intenta no quedársele mirando.

Ahora que no lleva puesto ese horrible gorro, Arthur puede disfrutar de las vistas y sí, sí, definitivamente es su tipo. Sonrisa pícara, nítidos ojos azules y esa boca, Jesús. Las áreas de piel más oscuras que Arthur vio desde su ventana son, en efecto, tatuajes, y ese acento y sus antebrazos son... son...

—Soy Eames —dice Eames y le ofrece una mano. Arthur parpadea y la estrecha—. Intento presentarme al público, es solo nuestra primera semana. Me encantaría poder establecer algunos clientes habituales.

—Eso tiene sentido —dice Arthur vagamente.

La mano de Eames es muy caliente. De repente, Arthur está muy caliente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido tan atraído por alguien y no es como si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de echar muchos polvos. Al fin y al cabo, es un hombre con poco tiempo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte quién eres tú? —pregunta Eames. Ahora ambas cejas están arqueadas y parece como si intentara decidir si está cautivado o muy, muy entretenido. Rápidamente, Arthur se da cuenta de que le sigue estrechando la mano y la ha estado estrechando demasiado tiempo.

—Mierda —dice, retrocediendo por fin—, mierda, lo siento... Soy Arthur y... Lo siento, estoy trabajando en una causa y no he dormido lo suficiente, no quería ser tan… Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —dice Eames de buen humor, y está claro que se ha decidido por "cautivado"—. ¿Así que eres abogado?

—Sí —dice Arthur mientras intenta recuperarse aún de su humillante lapsus—. Sí, trabajo enfrente.

—¿Qué empresa? —pregunta Eames, con aspecto honestamente interesado.

—Saito Fischer & Cobb —contesta Arthur e intenta no sonar demasiado cabreado sobre el hecho.

—Ahhh —dice Eames—. ¿Así que empresarial?

—Sí. Soy ese demonio chupasangre del que tu madre siempre te ha advertido —dice Arthur mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

No sabe por qué ha dicho eso. Las cejas de Eames, que estaban de camino a su posición original, vuelven a arquearse.

—No sé yo —dice, aún sonriendo mientras mira a Arthur como si fuera su entretenimiento personal del día—. No me pareces tan aterrador.

Arthur tiene que salir de aquí. Esto se le está yendo de las manos.

—No me conoces muy bien.

—No te conozco para nada, de hecho —le corrige Eames—, aunque eso es fácil de arreglar. Para empezar, me encantaría saber qué tipo de café prefieres... ¿A menos que solo te hayas pasado para hablar de mi gorro?

—Oh, por Dios —dice Arthur, otra vez avergonzado—. No, sí que quiero café, lo del gorro solo era un extra. Lo siento, no habría salido a interactuar con la humanidad si hubiera sabido que estaba tan fuera de forma.

—Ningún problema, querido —dice Eames—. Al fin y al cabo, me dedico a proporcionar estimulantes químicos. ¿Qué te pongo?

Arthur está dividido entre sentirse ofendido y extrañamente contento con el apelativo cariñoso; decide ignorarlo.

—Un café con leche de soja —dice—, con tanto café cuanto te permita meter la ley.

—Estupendo —dice Eames y se acerca a la máquina—. No tienes ninguna alergia, ¿verdad? Intolerancia al coco, ¿nada de eso?

—Solo lo de la lactosa y no es fuerte —dice Arthur—. Pero no he pedido...

—Confía en mí —le dice Eames con un guiño—, te lo prepararé bien.

Arthur vigila con los ojos entrecerrados como Eames echa algún tipo de sirope y chorros de leche de soja en la taza, aunque su inquietud se aligera un poco cuando ve que echa no una, no dos, sino cuatro medidas de expreso en la mezcla.

—Adelante —dice—. Si no te gusta, te haré otro.

Ese ha sido, de lejos, el pedido de café más raro de su vida, pero suspira y toma un sorbo. El sonido de placer que emite es más que un poco involuntario.

—Joder —exhala—. ¿Por qué está tan bueno?

—Me tomo mi negocio muy en serio —dice Eames con una sonrisa—. Me alegro de que te guste.

En vez de contestar, Arthur toma otro gran sorbo. Puede sentir el subidón de cafeína en los dedos de los pies.

—Oh, joder, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Invito —dice Eames y levanta una mano cuando Arthur abre la boca para protestar—. No, no, nada de eso. Solo estoy empezando... Preferiría que volvieras, te lo aseguro.

—En serio, pue...

—Disfruta del café, Arthur —dice Eames, aún sonriendo—. Y puede que te vea por aquí otra vez, ¿sí?

—Sí —dice Arthur—. Eso es... Sí.

Ha hecho, más o menos, el ridículo, pero sonríe durante todo el camino de vuelta a la oficina.

\--

Empieza a ir todas las mañanas a por su café. El martes, Eames le hace el mejor mocca que ha probado en su vida; el miércoles es algún tipo de maravilla con canela que hace a Arthur salivar con solo mirarla. El jueves hace que Arthur pruebe tres diferentes tipos de cafés bien tostados antes de pasarle una cuarta taza, y el viernes le hace ese café con leche con cuatro medidas otra vez y despide a Arthur con una sonrisa.

Tres horas después, cuando Yusuf entra en su oficina, Arthur sigue sonriendo y saboreando los últimos sorbos, ahora fríos.

La situación con Yusuf es la siguiente: Arthur debería odiarlo. Arthur quiere odiarlo, de hecho. Yusuf tiene más experiencia y está mejor cualificado y está claramente solo en calidad de asesor porque el bufete no quería traer a alguien nuevo directamente como socio. Su presencia en el bufete reduce aún más las posibilidades de que Arthur consiga la promoción que quiere. Cuando empezó, intentó en vano odiar al hombre, pero Yusuf es tranquilo y amigable y listo y competente y Arthur no puede evitar disfrutar de su compañía.

—Estás sonriendo —dice Yusuf mientras pestañea.

—Sí, Yusuf —coincide Arthur—. La gente lo hace a veces.

—La gente, sí —dice Yusuf—. _Tú_ , por otra parte… ¿Hemos ganado un juicio y no me he enterado?

—Si lo hemos hecho, es una sorpresa para mí también.

—¿Has ganado la lotería? —presiona Yusuf—. ¿Has echado un polvo? Me estás poniendo nervioso, Arthur.

—Lo siento, no pensé que fuera tan inquietante —dice Arthur entre risas.

—Acabas de reír —dice Yusuf, perplejo. Acto seguido sus ojos adquieren un matiz cómplice y baja la voz—. Hay alguien debajo del escritorio, ¿no es así?

— _¿Qué?_ —Arthur... bueno, no lo chilla, precisamente, pero la cosa ha estado cerca—. No, claro que no, ¿por qué lo?...

—Puedes decírmelo —dice Yusuf rápidamente—. Soy muy discreto, sé cómo pueden acabar estar cosas.

—No hay nadie debajo de mi escritorio —dice Arthur mientras pone los ojos en blanco—. Si tanto te interesa, mi café está especialmente bueno esta mañana, solo eso.

—Tu café —repite Yusuf con recelo.

Arthur arquea una ceja y levanta su taza, toma el último sorbo, suspira ligeramente con satisfacción y tira la taza vacía a la papelera.

—Mi café —confirma.

—Bueno —dice Yusuf—, creo que es lo justo que pruebe por mí mismo algo de esa bebida milagrosa.

\--

—¿De vuelta tan rápido? —sonríe Eames cuando Arthur y Yusuf entran por la puerta—. _Y_ me has traído a otro cliente, Arthur, me has llegado al corazón.

—No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza —aconseja Arthur—. Ponme otro igual y Yusuf quiere... Yusuf, ¿qué quieres?

—Sorpréndeme —dice Yusuf con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Eso es lo que voy a hacer —dice Eames mientras se inclina a trajinar con la máquina de café—. Pero, Arthur, no te puedo hacer otro café.

—¿Qué? —exige Arthur—. _¿Por qué?_ ¿No te queda leche de soja? Porque puedo ir a comprar, hay una tienda en esta calle...

Eames suspira, coge una hoja de papel de la carpeta que siempre tiene al lado de la caja y se la pasa. Arthur la coge con el ceño fruncido, pero está en blanco.

—¿Es algún fenómeno psicológico que no estoy pillando? —pregunta Arthur. Eames insiste con la mirada en la hoja de papel y Arthur sigue su dirección.

Le tiembla tanto la mano que la hoja está, literalmente, ondeando en el aire.

—Oh —dice Arthur—. Vaya.

—Tu inevitable sobredosis de cafeína no ocurrirá en mi turno —dice Eames, animado—. Tú vas a tomar té.

—No me gusta el té —dice Arthur.

—Te gustará el mío —dice Eames como si nada y se gira hacia Yusuf—. Y ahora tú, amigo. Eras Yusuf, ¿no?

—Lo era —confirma Yusuf. Parece que intenta con todas sus fuerzas no echarse a reír. Eames le sonríe.

—Soy Eames —dice—. Mucho gusto. Antes de preparar tu fabulosa bebida sorpresa, ¿tienes alguna alergia? ¿Sabores particulares que prefieres? Estoy para complacer.

—Hmmm —dice Yusuf—. Ninguna alergia, pero la verdad es que tengo debilidad por la frambuesa.

— _Perfecto_ —dice Eames. Hecha un sirope (parece de frambuesa y avellana) en una taza, añade la leche y termina con el expreso.

Arthur no está celoso de que Eames esté haciendo una bebida personalizada para alguien más, porque eso sería de _lunático_.

—Esto es _increíble_ —dice Yusuf después de un largo trago—. Oh, santa mierda, en serio... Arthur, retiro todo lo que te he dicho, un café tan bueno le pondría una sonrisa de imbécil a _cualquiera_.

—¿Estabas sonriendo como un imbécil? —pregunta Eames con las cejas arqueadas. Arthur frunce el ceño.

—Está exagerando. Además, eso fue antes de que supiera que eres el tipo de cabrón que me haría _té_ cuando le pido café.

—Puedes tomar expreso otra vez después de las tres de la tarde —dice Eames de buen humor. Añade leche y un poco de miel a una taza y se la pasa. Arthur la taladra con mirada pesarosa.

—Pero si quedan _horas_ todavía.

—¿Habrías preferido descafeinado? —pregunta Eames, la inocencia personificada. Arthur tuerce un rictus de desagrado e Eames sonríe—. Bebe tu té, corazón.

Yusuf mira de uno a otro como si fueran un espectáculo callejero, así que Arthur da un sorbo. Es dulce, pero un poco amargo, con un toque de hierbabuena, y el suave sabor de la miel cohesiona los sabores. No está tan bueno como el café, pero se le acerca.

—Supongo que no es una _tortura_ —admite—. ¿Qué es?

—Una mezcla propia —dice Eames—. Alto secreto, me temo. Podría decírtelo, pero tendría que matarte después.

—Si lo hicieras te defendería gratis —dice Yusuf—. Lo que sea por más café como este.

—Traidor —dice Arthur—. Ni siquiera es la rama de derecho que practicas.

—Podría serlo —dice Yusuf—. Estaría dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.

—Veo que acabo de pillarme a un cliente asiduo —dice Eames—. Como gesto de mi buena fe, invita la casa.

—En serio, joder, no puedes seguir repartiendo cosas gratis —dice Arthur—. ¿Cómo piensas ganar dinero?

—No discutas con la amabilidad del hombre —dice Yusuf—. Tengo intención de recomendarlo a todos mis amigos.

—¿Ves, Arthur? —dice—. Atrapas más moscas con miel que con...

—Ay, Dios, vale, ahórratelo —dice Arthur—. Aunque yo voy a pagar por mi puñetero té.

—Ni siquiera es lo que has pedido —le recuerda Eames—. No te puedo pedir que pagues por él.

—No tienes ni idea de hacer negocio —dice Arthur—. Ninguna. Es deprimente. Cuando caigas en quiebra, no tendrás a quien culpar aparte de a ti mismo.

—No seas ridículo, nunca le faltarán clientes —dice Yusuf—. Este café es una _revelación de los dioses_.

—Cuidado —ríe Eames—. Me vas a inflar el ego.

—Ya está lo suficientemente inflado —refunfuña Arthur.

—Tampoco tanto —dice Eames—. De hecho...

Alza una mano y se va a la cocina. Un momento más tarde vuelve con un bollito.

—Una receta nueva —dice—. Quería saber tu opinión.

— _¿La mía?_ —pregunta Arthur—. ¿Por qué?

—Tienes buen gusto —dice Eames mientras se encoge de hombros—. Además, tienes aspecto de que te vendría bien algo de comida.

Detrás de él, a Yusuf se le escapa una risa. Arthur lo ignora y toma un mordisco mientras Yusuf pregunta si es Eames quien prepara toda la repostería.

—Alguna, pero poca —dice Eames y se encoge de hombros—. El resto lo encargo. No tengo ni el tiempo ni la habilidad para hacerla toda, por más que me pese. ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

La última parte va para Arthur, quien traga y le pasa el bollito a Yusuf para ver qué piensa.

—Está bueno —dice—, pero no le pongas tanta vainilla la próxima vez.

—¿En serio? —le sonríe Eames, sorprendido y encantado.

—Bueno, si quieres que _sepan mejor_ —dice Arthur un poco sonrojado—. No me mires con esa cara, Yusuf. 

—Hoy es el día en que Arthur sonríe como un imbécil, se ríe, se sonroja y aconseja a alguien sobre la cantidad de vainilla que debe poner en sus bollitos —dice Yusuf—. 22 de mayo, gente. Marcadlo en vuestros calendarios.

Eames, porque es un cabrón, _va y marca el día en el calendario_.

—Vale —dice Arthur—. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Pásate en cualquier momento —dice Eames—. Hasta te haré otro café si son más de las tres. Yusuf, fue un placer.

—Igualmente —dice Yusuf mientras lo arrastran por la puerta.

\--

El problema de que sea viernes es que es fin de semana. Los fines de semana de Arthur son... desagradables.

Bueno, no, eso no es justo. Los fines de semana de Arthur son los mismos que sus días de entre semana, pero con el extra especial de saber que el resto de las personas (personas cuyas vidas dan menos asco que la de Arthur) están de hecho haciendo el tipo de cosas que se supone que tienes que hacer en tus días libres. La gente acicala sus jardines, va al cine, duerme hasta tarde y tiene sexo fabuloso, de ese que sacude los cimientos de tu vida.

Arthur cree que tiene que ser agradable.

El viernes por la noche se queda en la oficina hasta las 23:30, trabaja en su piso hasta las tres de la madrugada y se duerme en el sofá. El sábado se queda sentado mirando su portátil y revisando casos antiguos en busca de un precedente hasta que le gruñe con furia el estómago. Después, se ducha, se afeita y pide comida para llevar del restaurante chino que hay calle arriba.

El domingo se encuentra deseando ir al centro y pasarse por esa cafetería, cosa que _ni siquiera tiene sentido_. En vez de ir, hornea, aunque no le sobra el tiempo.

La situación es la siguiente: Arthur hornea cuando está estresado. Es un pasatiempo completamente ridículo, así que no lo menciona en compañía, pero siempre ha sido su manera de lidiar con situaciones abrumadoras. No sabe de dónde ha salido (el amor de su madre por hornear pan o la profunda e incesante necesidad de chocolate de su hermana), pero sabe que cuando se le esté yendo la pinza puede hacer un par de tandas de brownies y sentirse mejor.

Hace varias tandas de brownies. Hace unas cuantas más. Después, son magdalenas y croasanes y blondies y sigue pensando en esas demandas, esas demandas de las que está defendiendo esta compañía tabaquera, las que muestran un par de pulmones negros como los que tenía su padre. Sigue pensando en su hermana llamándolo traidor y sigue pensando en Dom evadiendo el tema cada vez que pregunta las posibilidades de que lo asciendan a socio y _sigue con ganas de ir a la cafetería_ , qué cojones.

Hornea hasta que se le acaban los ingredientes y, entonces, mira a su alrededor, a los postres enfriándose sobre todas las superficies disponibles, y dice:

—Oh, mierda. 

\--

—Mira —dice Arthur el lunes por la mañana—. Mira, sé que casi no me conoces, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

Eames mira con inquietud la caja que Arthur lleva en las manos.

—Si piensas pedirme que te llene esa caja de café, tengo que advertirte de que creo que el cartón va a estropear un poco el sabor.

—Es —dice Arthur, ignorando el comentario—... Es... No. Mira, es, eh. Oh, joder, esto es vergonzoso.

—Desembucha —dice Eames—. No hay nadie más aquí, querido, la chica nueva que contraté ni siquiera ha llegado todavía, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Cuando estoy muy estresado —dice Arthur rápido—, horneo. Y lo que pasa es que... Ayer, eh, me pasé un poquito.

Eames le lanza una mirada burlona. Arthur suspira, coloca la caja en la barra y la abre. Los ojos de Eames se quedan como platos.

—Vaya estrés por el que has pasado —dice mirándolo fijamente.

—Es que —dice Arthur— no me voy a _comer_ nada de lo que he hecho y pensé que podrías... No sé, podrías repartirlo como muestras o gratis... Algo, es que no quería tirarlo todo y nadie de mi oficina lo querría.

—Hmm —dice Eames. Mete la mano en la bolsita con zip más cercana y saca un brownie, parte una esquina y se la mete en la boca.

Entonces cierra los ojos y suelta ese _sonido_. Arthur intenta ignorar como toda la sangre en sus órganos vitales cambia de repente de rumbo para dirigirse lo más rápido posible a su miembro.

— _Arthur_ —dice Eames—. ¿Qué narices _le has metido_?

—Pues —dice Arthur—, pues cosas, no es... Ni siquiera se me da tan bien, solo tenía que deshacerme de...

—Este es el _mejor brownie que he comido en mi vida_ —dice Eames. Sigue con los ojos cerrados y toma otro bocado enorme, hablando con la boca llena. Arthur debería pensar que es asqueroso—. En serio, ¿cómo lo _haces_?

—Pues, eh —dice Arthur—. Creo que es la tanda en la que puse café, pero no estoy...

—Oh, joder, joder, voy a sacar mucha pasta hoy —dice Eames. Abre los ojos de repente y deja su brownie en la encimera. Mete las manos en la vitrina, coge tres bandejas de su propia bollería y las tira a la basura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Arthur.

—Voy a _venderlo_ —dice Eames—. Se venderán como churros. Jesús, ese sabor... Eres un puto _genio_. Te daré una parte de las ganancias, por supuesto.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso —dice Arthur desconcertado—. No me... ¿De verdad crees que la gente los _querrá_?

—Estás tocado —le informa Eames mientras apila la primera bandeja con los brownies de Arthur—. Estás como una verdadera cabra, tienes que saber ya lo buenos que están. _Tienes_ que saberlo.

—Solo son brownies —dice Arthur.

—Arthur —dice Eames, completamente serio—. Me casaría con este brownie. Me acurrucaría con este brownie por las noches. Me llevaría este brownie a _exóticas y lujosas vacaciones_.

—Hay leyes para prevenir eso —dice Arthur—. Bueno, vale, no. Quería decir que no es que haya leyes específicas contra el matrimonio con brownies, pero sí que viene implícito generalmente...

—Querido —dice Eames—, creo que no me estás entendiendo. ¿Cuánto te debo por todo esto?

—¿Cómo? —exige Arthur—. ¿Qué?... No, _nada_ , si ya te lo he dicho, no los quiero...

—Tú —dice Eames— no vas a pagar por café nunca más. Señor bendito, ¿te puedo _contratar_?

—Tengo trabajo —le recuerda Arthur.

—Y me da igual lo bien que se te dé, no puede dársete tan bien como esto —dice Eames con entusiasmo.

Y aunque originalmente era un cumplido, aunque no conoce para nada a Arthur y Arthur _sabe_ que no tenía intención de ofenderle, duele un poco. Tuvo que habérsele reflejado en la cara porque Eames hace una mueca.

—Oh, Dios, no, no era eso a lo que me...

—No pasa nada —dice Arthur—. Yo... Esto... No me pagues por nada. Simplemente quería quitármelo de encima y ya te veré la próxima vez que me pase o algo.

—Ni siquiera has pedido un café —le llama Eames. Suena arrepentido, pero Arthur ya ha salido por la puerta.

\--

Arthur se pasa buena parte del día comiéndose la cabeza sobre por qué, exactamente, _siempre_ tiene ir y comportarse como un _completo imbécil_ enfrente de Eames. Se come la cabeza durante una sesión sobre estrategia y se come la cabeza durante una reunión francamente desagradable con un cliente y se come la cabeza mientras come con Dom. Se come la cabeza mientras está en su oficina, hincando el codo sobre sus apuntes e intentando recordar que ser el representante legal principal en una causa con tanta repercusión, siendo él solo un asociado, es un puto privilegio y se come la cabeza cuando tocan y pasan las cinco de la tarde.

A las siete deja de comerse la cabeza y cruza la calle con su portátil, porque le duele tanto la cabeza de la falta de cafeína que está empezando a ver doble, el mejunje de la oficina es... inaceptable.

Eames está detrás del mostrador y la sonrisa que le lanza a Arthur cuando este empuja la puerta para entrar es prácticamente cegadora.

—Me gustaría pedir un gotero de expreso —dice Arthur—, ¿sería posible? ¿Tienes eso en el menú?

—¿Es ese un bolso de portátil? —pregunta Eames exultante—. ¿Has decidido bendecirme con tu prolongada presencia?

—Mejor aquí que en mi oficina —dice Arthur con un gesto de mano—. Aquí al menos hay humanidad. Aunque lo del gotero de cafeína no era una broma.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —promete Eames—. Siéntate. Te traeré algo.

—Vale —suspira Arthur.

Se dirige a una de las mesas y dispone todos los bártulos, saca archivo tras archivo de su bolso y enchufa su portátil. Eames se le acerca unos minutos después con una taza humeante y uno de los cruasanes de Arthur, cortado por la mitad, untado con mantequilla de cacahuete y rociado ligeramente con miel. Deja primero el plato en la mesa.

Y lo que Arthur quiere decir es: _¿Cómo demonios sabes cómo me gustan los cruasanes? ¿Eres **telépata**?_ Pero lo que dice al final es:

—No recuerdo haber pedido comida.

—¿Has cenado? —pregunta Eames. El rugido del estómago de Arthur responde en su lugar e Eames sonríe satisfecho—. ¿Has _comido_?

—Sin comentarios —dice Arthur. La sonrisa satisfecha de Eames se transforma en un ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados con labios fruncidos, pero no dice nada. En vez de eso, suspira, espera a que Arthur tome el primer bocado, asiente con la cabeza y le pasa el café.

—¿Cuánto te debo?

—No seas ridículo —se burla Eames—. Me has hecho toda una fortuna hoy, Arthur, de veras. Yo invito.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de pagarte —protesta Arthur—. Sé que persistes en creer que no lo soy...

—Te hago magníficos cafés y te proveo con entretenidos comentarios a tiempo real y _creo_ que estás al menos considerando disfrutar de mi compañía —le dice Eames—. Además, he instalado wifi, y lo único que pido a cambio es que me dejes mimarte con el dulce, dulce regalo de cafeína gratuita.

—Ahora mismo estoy trabajando —le dice Arthur altanero—. Eres demasiado ridículo para seguir hablando contigo.

Eames se ríe y entonce, Dios mío, entonces extiende la mano y le _alborota el cabello a Arthur_. Y Arthur debería, de verdad que debería matarle por eso, pero se da cuenta de que no quiere.

—Manos a la obra, querido —sugiere Eames con una sonrisa—. Cerramos a las once, pero dame una señal si quieres otra taza.

\--

Arthur ni siquiera sabe cómo ha pasado.

Es que... Una noche está en su oficina considerando las ventajas de trabajar al otro lado de la calle. Entonces, han pasado dos semanas y tiene su propia _mesa_ e Eames está sentado enfrente suya con un libro en las manos. Arthur levanta la mirada e Eames sonríe.

—Me he tomado un descanso —dice—. Pensé que podría hacerte compañía.

—Claro —dice Arthur mientras esboza una sonrisa—. ¿Estás leyendo _Al este del Edén_?

—Sí —dice Eames a la vez que levanta el libro para enseñarle la portada a Arthur—. Por quinta vez, de hecho.

—Es un buen libro —dice Arthur con tanta discreción cuanta puede. Los ojos de Eames se encienden de todos modos.

—¿Así que lo has leído?

—Hace años —suspira Arthur. Su corazón late desbocado en el pecho, pero no hay razón para ponerse todo cursi y ridículo solo porque Eames esté leyendo su libro favorito. Por quinta vez—. Aunque me sorprende... En plan, ¿Steinbeck? Desde el punto de vista puramente estereotípico deberías estar leyendo a Dickens o algo. A Pratchett, como mínimo.

En vez de contestar, Eames abre el libro (Arthur nota lo agrietado que está el lomo y se retuerce nerviosamente en su asiento) y pasa unas cuantas páginas, obviamente en busca de algo. Entonces murmura un ah, le lanza a Arthur una mirada cargada de significado y se aclara la garganta teatralmente.

"En los asuntos humanos que comportan peligro y tacto, un final feliz puede verse seriamente comprometido por la prisa" —lee Eames—. "Muy a menudo los hombres tropiezan y caen a causa de una excesiva precipitación. Para realizar como es debido cualquier acción difícil y sutil, es preciso considerar ante todo la finalidad a la cual se tiende; una vez aceptada dicha finalidad como deseable, entonces es preciso olvidarla por completo y concentrarse única y exclusivamente en los medios que conducen a ella. Gracias a este método, ni la prisa ni el temor ni la ansiedad desencadenarán pasos en falso. Pero muy pocas personas son capaces de comprenderlo".

—Si te soy sincero —dice Eames mientras marca con el pulgar donde se ha quedado y sonríe—. Dickens ni se le acerca.

—Bueno, le pagaban por palabra —accede Arthur con facilidad, puede que sonriendo un poco por lo bajo, y vuelve la mirada hacia el informe que estaba leyendo. Eames hace un sonido satisfecho, abre el libro de nuevo y levanta los pies para descansarlos en el banco tapizado de vinilo, al lado de Arthur. Arthur le mira de reojo cada pocos minutos; su boca se mueve muy, muy ligeramente mientras lee, sin darse cuenta en absoluto, y está completamente absorto en la página.

Pasan quince minutos quizá hasta que Arthur cede por fin... Es su _libro favorito_ y, aunque no haya leído en años, a veces hay cosas que vienen para quedarse.

—"Pero yo creo" —dice en voz baja— "que la mente libre e investigadora del individuo es la cosa más valiosa del mundo. Y por eso lucharé a favor de la libertad de pensamiento, para que pueda seguir la dirección que desee, sin imposiciones ni ataduras".

Cuando se atreve a levantar la mirada, los ojos de Eames están posados sobre él, avispados y casi inquisitivos. Arthur siente como se le calienta el rostro, pero se salva de tener que decir nada más cuando Ariadne, la chica de veintitantos que Eames ha contratado como asistente del gerente, se acerca a su mesa.

—Siento interrumpir —dice ella—, pero está al teléfono el tío que se encarga del nuevo envío de...

—Sí, sí, claro —dice Eames.

Sigue mirando fijamente a Arthur mientras se levanta para seguir a Ariadne a la parte trasera del establecimiento. Arthur puede sentir en sus mejillas las manchas de calor que se niegan a irse, sin importar cuánto intente hacerlas desaparecer.

\--

Desarrolla el hábito de hornear los domingos, porque su trabajo sobre la causa es una maldita tortura y reduce sus ganas de cometer un crimen violento. Además, Eames siempre está hecho unas pascuas cuando viene con cajas y cajas de repostería la mañana siguiente. Con los ánimos por las nubes, le dice a Arthur que los lunes son sus días más rentables de la semana, que tiene todo un grupo de seguidores que vienes específicamente por sus dulces de "misterioso origen".

No es como si Arthur le creyera, pero le pone una sonrisa en la cara de todos modos.

Hace pasteles y tartaletas de manzana, beignets y éclairs y bizcocho de naranja y arándanos. Hace todas las variaciones de brownie que se le ocurren y bollos con la cantidad correcta de vainilla y brioche con pasas con un ligero glaseado de albaricoque. Hornea y hornea y cuando, una mañana, Eames le dice:

—Esto es ridículo, deberías simplemente venir los domingos y hacerlo aquí —Arthur no puede más que estar de acuerdo.

Se pone cómodo en la cocina de la cafetería, con su enorme horno y amplias rejillas donde dejar enfriar la repostería. El establecimiento fue una panadería antes de que Eames lo comprara (Arthur recuerda el terrible servicio y las igualmente terribles galletas de la única vez que estuvo allí), así que está bien equipada, lista para usar. Es una pena que solo la use Eames, quien hornea postres que son como mucho mediocres, pero Arthur la _adora_.

Y adora también los ohs y ahs que suelta Eames sobre todo lo que prepara Arthur, la manera en la que se desliza en la cocina e insiste en probar las diferentes masas. Adora la manera en que Eames suspira con felicidad ante los aromas que inundan la tienda mientras Arthur está trabajando, la manera en la que siempre está dispuesto a ir a comprar más ingredientes y moldes para suflés cuando Arthur se lo pide. Adora los _sonidos_ que Eames suelta cada vez que prueba algo, y adora la manera en que Eames divide postres en muestras y las distribuye entre los clientes y, después, arrastra a Arthur fuera de la cocina para que obligarlo a escuchar los murmullos contentos que llenan el establecimiento.

—Dios mío, tú —dice Eames— eres de veras _increíble._ —Y Arthur adora eso más que todo lo demás.

De todos modos, así es como acaba viniendo un domingo al local a las 9:15 solo para encontrarse una cola que sobresale por la puerta.

—¿Eames? —llama mientras se abre camino hacia el mostrador—. ¿Ariadne?

—¡Arthur! —exclama Ariadne. Está cubierta de manchas de café y está completamente despeinada, parece hecha polvo. Arthur nunca antes la había visto perder los nervios por nada y está más que un poco patidifuso—. Oh, gracias a Dios, esto es una pesadilla...

—¿Dónde está Eames? —pregunta Arthur.

—Está enfermo —dice Ariadne—, se le pasó la alarma y todavía está de camino, pero no sé cuánto tardará en llegar y Mikey no puede empezar hasta las cuatro y...

—Yo me encargaré de la caja —dice Arthur sin pensárselo siquiera—. Tú encárgate de la máquina de café, todo irá bien.

— _Gracias_ —dice Ariadne—. Oh, joder, Arthur, muchas gracias.

—No es una molestia —dice Arthur.

Coge el delantal de Eames del gancho en el que siempre lo cuelga y se lo ata a la cintura, doblado por la mitad. La caja no es complicada y, de todos modos, ya conoce a la mitad de la clientela por estar ahí todo el tiempo. Ariadne es rápida y eficiente y es fácil trabajar con ella. Arthur se sorprende cuando se percata de que se lo está pasando bien y, para cuando una hora después han reducido la cola a un sordo rugido, Eames entra a trompicones.

—¿Arthur? —grazna, parado donde estaba.

—Estás hecho un asco —dice Arthur con las cejas arqueadas—. Es obvio que no debías de haberte levantado de la cama.

—No pensaba que tenía fiebre —reflexiona Eames—, pero parece que estás detrás de mi mostrador, así que tienen que ser alucinaciones.

—Si confirmo esa teoría, ¿te irás a casa?

—No —dice Eames—. ¿Qué se supone que estás _haciendo_?

—Estoy defendiendo nuestra posición —dice Arthur con un encogimiento de hombros—. No es como si no estaría en la cocina igualmente.

Eames saca un pañuelo, se suena la nariz y le ofrece a Arthur una sonrisa un poco confundida.

—Bueno, yo, eh... Gracias, ¿supongo? Pero ya lo tengo controlado, no tienes por qué...

—No puedes pensar en serio que estás en condiciones de manipular comida —dice Arthur—. Jesús, ¿te has visto en el espejo?

Como en respuesta a la pregunta, Eames esconde la cara en el hombro de su chaqueta y se pasa el siguiente minuto casi que intentando _vomitar un pulmón por la boca_. Arthur siente como algo se le tensa en el pecho de forma incómoda, pero intenta ignorarlo.

—Estoy bien —protesta Eames cuando puede hablar otra vez.

— _Sí, claro_ —dice Arthur, dejando entrever la duda en su voz. Se gira hacia la cola de clientes y alza la voz—: Voto, que levante la mano a quien le incomodaría ahora mismo aceptar comida de este hombre.

La cola entera (y Ariadne) alzan las manos. Arthur sonríe con suficiencia.

—Vete a casa, Eames —dice—. Yo me ocuparé.

—No puedo simplemente dejarte aquí —protesta Eames.

—¿Puedes sentarte al menos? De verdad, me estás poniendo nervioso.

—Lo mismo aquí —dice Ariadne—. Nunca te habría llamado si supiera que estabas tan mal.

—¿Es esto...? —Eames se interrumpe, tose fuerte otra vez, hace una mueca y continua—: ¿Es esto un golpe de estado o algo?

Arthur le sonríe y reconoce, en algún recóndito rincón de su mente, que su expresión es probablemente más tierna de lo que quería que fuera.

—¿De verdad te importaría ahora si lo fuera?

—Por Dios, no —suspira Eames admitiendo su derrota. Arrastra los pies a la mesa de siempre de Arthur y se desploma en el asiento, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Arthur le mira con el ceño fruncido y termina rápido de cobrar al resto de los clientes. Hace una taza de manzanilla, se la lleva a Eames y la deposita en la mesa.

—Siento como si estuviéramos en una obra de teatro —dice Eames después de mover un brazo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo con cara de sueño—. Solo que yo hago tu papel y tú haces el mío.

—No seas ridículo —dice Arthur y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro con cuidado—. Yo nunca he sido tan patético.

—Sí que lo has sido —dice Eames y se sorbe los mocos con desaire—. Me acuerdo perfectamente. Lo he visto.

—Tienes toda la pinta de que vas a estirar la pata. Vete a casa —le aconseja Arthur.

—¿Quieres decir que no tengo pinta de haberme muerto ya? —pregunta Eames—. Bueno, entonces ha habido una gran mejoría. Es evidente que este ambiente me viene bien.

—Tómate el té —dice Arthur y se sienta en el asiento de enfrente. Eames le fulmina con la mirada, pero lo hace igualmente, y Arthur revuelve en su bolso y saca la botella de Paracetamol que siempre lleva en el bolsillo frontal. Saca tres pastillas y se las pasa. Eames las recibe con el "gracias" escrito en la cara y se las toma todas juntas.

—Ahora bien —dice Arthur—, tienes dos opciones.

—Si una de ellas es volver a casa, _me niego_ —dice Eames de inmediato—. Ni siquiera tienes la formación, no puedo dejarte y quedarme tran...

—Entonces tienes una opción —se corrige Arthur tras interrumpirlo—. Puedes descansar en el sofá en la sala de descanso.

—Y me imagino que habrá consecuencias si no lo hago, ¿hmm?

—Bueno, para empezar, si no lo hacer no voy a hornearte ni una mierda —le informa Arthur todo contento.

— _No te atreverías_.

—Claro que me atrevería.

—¡Pero los clientes de los lunes! —se queja Eames—. Se van a sublevar, corazón, no puedes abandonarlos en su momento de necesidad.

—El problema está —dice Arthur— en que si tú mueres, no podré tomar más mi café con leche matutino y la verdad es que creo que no puedo vivir más sin él.

—Ariadne podría hacértelo —dice Eames.

—Ariadne no lo hace igual —suspira Arthur y grita a continuación—: ¡Perdón, Ariadne!

—No, tienes razón, se me da como el culo —contesta ella con su buen humor—. Eames no quiere decirme qué hay en él, tiene miedo de que empieces a hacértelo tú mismo si lo descubres.

Arthur arquea las cejas a Eames, quien gime, se pone rojo como un tomate y esconde la cara entre los brazos otra vez.

Arthur decide no meterse con él, pero solo porque Eames está empezando a sonar como si no pudiera respirar en absoluto y Arthur está empezando a tener problemas en su batalla contra el impulso de envolverlo en mantas y llevarlo a casa personalmente.

—Mira —empieza Arthur con tanto tacto como puede—, francamente, lo tenemos todo controlado. Estaré en la cocina si viene otra avalancha de clientes, Mikey llegará en una hora y te despertaré si pasa algo. Estás completamente agotado.

—¿Sabes qué argumento nunca funciona contigo? —pregunta Eames mientras se sorbe los mocos otra vez—. El argumento de "estás completamente agotado".

—Bueno, puede que funcionara si estuviera sucumbiendo a la plaga —salta Arthur.

—No funcionaría —gime Eames—. _No funcionaría_ , vivo aterrado del puto día en que caigas enfermo porque tú simplemente _trabajarás_ hasta que se te pase. Es un milagro en sí mismo que sigas vivo con estos hábitos tuyos...

—¿Vives aterrado del día que enferme? —pregunta Arthur con las cejas arqueadas otra vez—. ¿ _Piensas_ en esas cosas, Eames?

—Yo... —dice Eames. Tose y Arthur está seguro al menos al 90 % de que es una táctica de evasión.

—¿Sabes? —dice Arthur—, si te duermes no podrás hablar con nadie.

—Tengo que admitir que en este momento esa es una gran ventaja —farfulla Eames.

—Ni siquiera tomaré en cuenta nada de lo que has dicho —dice Arthur con generosidad—. Lo tacharé todo de delirio febril, venga.

—Vale —suspira Eames. Se levanta y arrastra los pies detrás de Arthur hacia la sala de descanso, deja que Arthur le quite la chaqueta que lleva en pleno _agosto_ y le empuja hacia el sofá. Hay una manta metida entre las almohadas (Arthur sabe que todos ellos hacen la siesta aquí de vez en cuando, cuando hay pocos clientes) y Arthur le cubre con ella, remetiéndosela alrededor de los hombros.

—Gracias —musita Eames.

—Duerme, Eames —responde Arthur y apaga las luces fluorescentes a la salida.

Ese día, pasa _mucho_ más tiempo del que puede permitirse en la cafetería, horneando y ayudando detrás del mostrador y viendo a ver qué tal está Eames cada pocas horas, y esa noche, en su piso, permanece despierto hasta las cinco de la madrugada intentando terminarlo todo.

Aun así, no puede obligarse a arrepentirse, hasta cuando Eames, gracias a Dios, se toma el lunes libre y Arthur tiene que sobrevivir ese día con un café con leche mediocre. Es un problema.


	2. Capítulo 2

Así es como funciona el bufete de Arthur:

Los socios que dan nombre al bufete toman todas las decisiones. Saito es el socio ejecutivo y su nombre figura en los cheques; Dom se encarga de toda la mierda pública, porque es el menos irascible y, por lo tanto, el más sociable. Maurice Fischer está en la cumbre: originalmente era su bufete y, al final del día, su palabra es la ley.

Y nada de eso importaría si no mantuviera a Arthur en vela por las noches, si Arthur no pensara en ello todo el santo tiempo. Porque, a pesar de lo excelente que es Arthur en la sala de juicio, a pesar de que toda su inseguridad y todos los sinsentidos que suelta por la falta de sueño desaparecen y se convierten en implacable competencia cuando defiende una causa, a pesar de que la preparación de Arthur es impecable, no le cae bien a Maurice Fischer. Nunca le ha caído bien a Maurice Fischer.

Cuando Arthur no puede dormir, cuando Arthur mira el techo y está tan cansado que podría _llorar_ , es eso en lo que piensa. Arthur quiere hacerse socio y la palabra de Maurice Fischer es la ley y no le cae bien a Maurice Fischer.

No es exactamente una fórmula para el éxito.

\--

Eames no vuelve a la cafetería hasta el jueves. Arthur se desgarra entre sentirse agradecido por que esté descansando y, para su horror, _echarlo de menos_ , aunque trata de que lo último no se note.

Ariadne lo sabe de todas maneras, maldita sea, y tuvo que haberle dicho algo a Yusuf porque el miércoles este se asoma a la oficina de Arthur y suspira.

—¿Qué? —ladra Arthur tras un pequeño sobresalto del susto. Lo cierto es que no se acuerda de la última vez que despegó los ojos del portátil—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Pensé que te apetecería cenar algo —dice Yusuf—. Me he pedido una pizza, pero tampoco me la a comer entera.

Arthur se lo queda mirando durante un momento. Luego suspira y lo sigue a su oficina, cuyas pintorescas ventanas dan a la avenida. Arthur ya estuvo aquí antes, por supuesto, pero cada vez que se pasa se vuelve más evidente que van a ascender a Yusuf a socio antes de fin de año.

No es que Arthur no se alegre por él. No es que no se lo merezca. Se lo merece, de veras que se lo merece. Lo que pasa es que Arthur le tiene tanta envidia que podría _ahogarse_ en ella y no hay forma de tomárselo con dignidad.

—¿Cómo va la cosa en el juicio de Donaghy? —pregunta Arthur en vez de tirarse al suelo y patalear y aporrearlo con los puños como un niño pequeño. Yusuf suspira.

—Va bien, Arthur. ¿Has dormido?

—¿Es que Eames tiene toda una _red_ de personas para preguntarme eso? —exige Arthur—. _No_ , joder, joder, quería decir... Sí, claro que sí, eres la tercera persona que me lo ha preguntado hoy. ¿A qué viene?

—Bueno, parece que alguien te hubiera metido una hostia —explica Yusuf.

—Es la falta de cafeína —farfulla Arthur—. Ariadne no me quiere poner más de tres medidas de expreso en una taza.

—Es cruel y despiadada —accede Yusuf contentísimo—. Ayer, cuando estábamos cenando, se equivocaron con la ensalada que pidió. Pensé que haría llorar al camarero. Es una pena que no pueda convencerla de estudiar en derecho.

—¿Así que todavía estáis juntos?

—Hacemos un mes la semana que viene —confirma Yusuf mientras se reclina en la silla de su escritorio y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Hay días, reflexiona Arthur, en los que está bastante seguro de que Yusuf es la encarnación antropomórfica de todo lo que nunca va a conseguir en su propia vida.

—¿Y os va bien?

—Nos va de fábula —dice Yusuf—. Nos va _más_ que de fábula. Nos llevamos genial y, sorprendentemente, no le importa lo de mi horario laboral y es una verdadera bestia en la...

—Bua —dice Arthur con las manos alzadas—. Me alegro por ti, desde el fondo mismo del corazón, pero no... Oh, Dios, de verdad que no necesito saber cómo es la chica en la cama.

—Como quieras —dice Yusuf entre risas—. Pero por si alguna vez te pica la curiosidad, la respuesta es: _bestia_.

—Si me dices que ha estado debajo de tu mesa, voy a llorar y no es broma —lo advierte Arthur. Yusuf se ríe.

—Entonces no te lo voy a decir, ¿te parece? —dice, pícaro. Arthur se atraganta con la pizza.

—Aunque qué raro —continua—. Estábamos hablando el otro día y me ha contado una historia muy interesante.

—No me digas.

—Sobre el "misterioso proveedor de repostería de los lunes" de Eames —dice Yusuf con una chispa en los ojos—. Al parecer, la mayor parte de los clientes lo conocen, pero todos guardan celosamente el secreto, porque tiene miedo de que eso pueda dañar su reputación de abogado despiadado. ¿Te suena de algo?

—Oh, Dios mío —dice Arthur mientras deja caer la cabeza en las manos—. Oh, Dios, Yusuf, _por favor_ no se lo digas a nadie...

—Claro que no se lo voy a decir a nadie —dice Yusuf con voz amable—. Aunque he barajado por un momento chantajearte por más de esos beignets...

—Oh, que te den —salta Arthur y Yusuf sonríe.

—Francamente —dice—, me alegro de saber que tienes _algo_ en tu vida aparte de trabajo.

Arthur no lo había considerado desde esa perspectiva. Solo era algo que estaba haciendo, ¿no? Todo el horneado y la... ayuda detrás de la barra y... y lo de acostar a Eames en el sofá para que duerma...

—Oh —dice pestañeando—. Eh, sí. Yo también.

\--

—Tienes mejor aspecto —le comenta a Eames el jueves por la mañana.

Hay que decir que tampoco es tan difícil; ha habido momentos el domingo en los que Arthur había considerado en serio llevar a Eames al hospital, sobre todo después de ataques de tos tan fuertes que se despertaba a sí mismo. En general, no lleva mala cara ahora: tiene los ojos algo hundidos, parece algo cansado, pero aparte de eso, parece el mismo de siempre.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti —dice Eames con las cejas arqueadas.

Arthur hace una mueca. Sin querer ha pasado la noche en su oficina y está seguro de Eames se ha dado cuenta: su traje está arrugado, porque todavía no se ha molestado en ponerse el que tiene de recambio, y sabe gracias a la mirada de dos segundos que se ha echado en el espejo que sus ojeras se están acercando a niveles de película de terror.

—Hay quien ha pasado los últimos días sin sus cafés —dice y se cubre el bostezo.

—Hay quien tiene pinta de que se va a desplomar de un momento a otro —le imita Eames—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has dormido, eh? 

—No hagas preguntas cuya respuesta no quieres oír —suspira Arthur.

Eames chasquea la lengua, se va a la máquina de café y pone en marcha dos salidas de café a la vez. La primera medida se la pone a Arthur directamente en la palma, puede que dejando que el contacto se prologue un segundo de más, y Arthur se lo echa al coleto, agradecido. Deposita el vaso vacío y se frota el rostro con las manos mientras mira como Eames calienta la leche de soja.

—¿Vale la pena? —pregunta Eames con voz suave. Arthur se sobresalta.

—¿Qué? —pregunta—. ¿Qué es lo que...?

—Hacerse socio —responde Eames—. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿no? Es que... pareces tan infeliz.

—No soy infeliz —protesta Arthur—. He estado en situaciones mucho, mucho peores, créeme.

—Siento decírtelo, corazón, pero como que eso no me reconforta —suspira Eames.

—Estoy bien —dice Arthur—. En serio, Eames, es...

—La gente debería saber la respuesta a preguntas como "cuándo fue la última vez que has dormido" —dice Eames. Su voz es amable, pero firme, y la verdad es que su forma de mirar a Arthur es un poco más de lo que puede soportar ahora mismo—. Y sé que quieres ese puesto, pero creo... creo que deberías considerar la posibilidad de que estás trabajando demasiado.

—¿Estás de coña? —dice Arthur entre risas—. Más bien lo contrario, no estoy trabajando lo suficiente.

Y, por un segundo, Eames parece _furioso_ ; pasa por su rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Arthur lo ve de todas maneras. Lo que quiere es mosquearse con Eames, pero, ocurre lo contrario... La idea de que siquiera le _importe_ tanto a alguien. Por Dios, es el pensamiento más patético del mes, ¿verdad?

—Em —dice Arthur.

—Aquí tienes —dice Eames, quien aparentemente se apiadó de él. Le pasa el café y Arthur toma un sobro, cierra los ojos y se deleita con el sabor.

—Oh —dice—, oh, Dios mío, te he echado tanto de menos.

—No me digas —dice Eames mientras arquea las cejas. Arthur le lanza una mirada, aliviado de que la tensión se haya disipado.

—Estaba hablando con el _café_ —dice en actitud altanera—. Se está entrometiendo en nuestra _reunión_.

—Ah —dice Eames—. Discúlpeme, qué descuidado por mi parte.

Arthur eleva la taza a la altura de los ojos, porque ahora que se ha metido en esta situación no tiene otra.

—Hola —ronronea—, eres la luz de mi vida y mi único placer, y los últimos días sin ti han sido una _tortura_.

Ahora Eames se está riendo abiertamente de él, su sonrisa amplia y genuina.

—Esto es más descorazonador de lo que crees —dice entre risitas—. Creo que deberías considerar hacerte una evaluación psicológica.

—Tú no comprendes nuestra conexión —le dice Arthur. Toma otro sorbo y disfruta de él con los ojos cerrados—. Oh, Dios, nunca vuelvas a dejarme.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, Eames lo está observando. Sigue esbozando en una sonrisa, pero es más suave, más cálida, y su mirada está cargada de algo con lo que Arthur no sabe cómo lidiar.

—Perdón —dice—, ¿todavía estamos hablando del café?

\--

Por un golpe de suerte, el cumpleaños de Eames cae un domingo.

También cae a finales de septiembre, dos semanas después de que Eames haya añadido sin mucha fiesta el café con leche de Arthur al menú. Para el público general, lo hace con tres medidas de café en vez de cuatro, pero la magia parece ser la misma, porque "el Arthur" se ha convertido en su bebida más popular.

—Sigo sin poder creerme que lo hayas llamado así —se queja Arthur sentado sobre la barra trasera y jugando con las funciones del molinillo de café. Eames le aparta las manos con un manotazo y sonríe.

—Yo no me puedo creer que te haya sorprendido —dice—. Además, no me puedo creer que me hayan prohibido la entrada a mi propia cocina.

—Está ocupada —dice Arthur como si nada—. Hay cosas enfriándose ahí dentro, podrías...

—Si esto es por cuando derramé licor de naranja en la masa la semana pasada, lo siento otra vez —lo interrumpe Eames—. Pero hasta tú tienes que admitir que salió bien.

—Habría sido mejor con licor de frambuesa —dice Arthur con el tono cansado de alguien que ha mantenido la misma discusión muchas veces—. Pero no, de hecho, es por como no paras de _probarlo_ todo. Antes de hornearlo. Sin guantes.

—Está buenísimo.

—Es antihigiénico.

—Soy yo el que tendrá que lidiar con las infracciones del Código Sanitario —comenta Eames; un cliente se ríe. Arthur se encuentra, por centésima vez, espantado por la ausencia de cualquier tipo de sentido común para los negocios en Eames y profundamente alarmado por su suerte.

—Sea como sea —dice Arthur—, yo tengo orgullo profesional. Ahora ve a hacer otra cosa, tengo que preparar el glaseado.

—Eres increíblemente exigente para alguien que es básicamente un okupa en mi propia cocina.

—Derechos de los okupas —le grita Arthur en respuesta—. Búscalo, no me lo invento.

Escucha las risas de Eames a sus espaldas mientras niega con la cabeza y se pone manos a la obra. La verdad es que le encanta cuando Eames prueba cosas; aparte de lo asqueroso que es el hábito, también es halagador. Tiene otras razones para mantener a Eames fuera de la cocina esta mañana, y la mayor parte de ellas giran en torno al hecho de que Arthur ha decidido hornearle una _tarta de cumpleaños_.

Ay, Dios mío, hasta el pensamiento mismo es embarazoso.

Arthur mira con pena la tarta ya enfriada, el ganache preparado y listo para usar, la crema de mantequilla que _sabe_ que es perfecta y el fondant ya estirado. Sería tan fácil tirarlo todo, pretender que nunca se le había ocurrido esa idea, pero daría lo mismo. Él, Arthur, sabría que tenía la intención de hacerlo, que había llegado hasta este punto y, bueno, parece un poco tonto rajarse ahora.

Glasea la maldita tarta. Apila los malditos pisos. Hasta crea un puñetero lazo de fondant para la maldita tarta y entonces se la queda mirando en patente horror.

Está demasiado ocupado mirando, de hecho, cuando Eames entra con una nueva taza de café para Arthur tras hartarse aparentemente de su prohibición.

—Pensé que intentaría comprarme la entrada —dice mientras le tiende la taza. Y entonces la ve. La mira, patidifuso y con las cejas arqueadas, y cuando vuelve a hablar su tono es cuidadoso, extraño—. ¿Has empezado a aceptar pedidos privados?

—No —dice Arthur y toma un sorbo de su café. Siente como se ruboriza.

—¿Te apetecía hacer algo nuevo? —lo presiona Eames, todavía mirándola de hito en hito.

—Ah —dice Arthur—, es... eh... Es para ti, de hecho.

—Arthur —dice Eames, despegando los ojos de la tarta por un momento para vislumbrar en los terriblemente avergonzados ojos de Arthur—, ¿me has hecho una _tarta de cumpleaños_?

—No te pongas todo raro —dice Arthur al momento—. No es... Es que, ya sabes, te ha gustado mucho ese tiramisú que hice la semana pasada y quería ver si podía hacer un glaseado de él.

—¿Tiene _glaseado de tiramisú_?

—Y ganache —confirma Arthur, porque a estas alturas está prácticamente balbuceando—. Eh, porque pensé que estaría buena con el... Te... tenía esa idea y, oh, por Dios, ¿podemos hacer como que no hice nada de esto?

—No —dice Eames—, no, no podemos, porque eso significaría que no podría comer ni un trocito.

—¿Te —empieza Arthur, dubitativo—... te apetece un poco?

—Haría como que me compruebo el pulso y te confirmo que sigo _vivo_ , pero parece una pérdida de tiempo cuando podría estar empachándome de tarta —dice Eames, mirándola fijamente—. Sí, corazón, claro que quiero un poco, lo quiero _ya_.

—Oh —dice Arthur, aliviado de que no tendrán que hablar más del tema—, bueno, eh... de acuerdo.

Corta un trozo de tarta y se lo pone en uno de los platos de las alacenas encima de su cabeza. Eames mientras tanto se asoma al espacio principal del restaurante a por un tenedor. Lo hunde en el centro de la tarta y coge un bocado enorme. Pone en blanco los ojos cuando la prueba.

— _Arthur_ —dice—, Arthur, oh _la madre que me parió_ , no me merezco esto.

—Em —dice Arthur—, ¿feliz cumpleaños?

—Esto ni siquiera es un regalo de cumpleaños —dice Eames con la boca llena—. Esto es... esto es... Vas y me das el _nirvana_ por mi cumpleaños. Pero ¿ _quién_ hace eso?

—Estás exagerando —dice Arthur. Empieza a sentirse menos horrorizado consigo mismo.

—De verdad que no —dice Eames—. ¿La has probado siquiera?

—Bueno, he...

—No —dice Eames con firmeza mientras coge otro bocado con el tenedor—. No, no, no digas nada más hasta que la pruebes, ni siquiera tú tendrás nada malo que decir.

Y entonces, maldito sea, le mete el bocado directamente en la boca.

—Todavía no he tomado la pastilla para la lactosa de hoy, cabrón, hay un huevo de lácteos aquí —espeta Arthur por reflejo mientras traga. A Eames se le cae la cara al momento y Arthur se ablanda, sintiéndose culpable—. Aunque me tomaré una ahora, no pasa nada, no me mires con esa cara.

—Oh, _joder_ , Arthur. _Lo siento_. ¿Crees que hará efecto?

_Puede_ , piensa Arthur con arrepentimiento.

—Sí, claro —dice, porque es el cumpleaños de Eames.

El ceño fruncido de Eames se relaja un poco.

—Y es la mejor tarta del mundo, ¿no crees? ¿Lo admites?

—No es terrible —cede Arthur.

Eames lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Estás _calumniando_ la tarta —sisea—. Puede _oírte_.

—Creo que ya no tienes derecho a juzgarme por hablar con el café —se ríe Arthur mientras se dirige hacia su bolso. Revuelve en él en busca del bote de pastillas que siempre lleva consigo por si las moscas y para cuando le apetece una pizza o una hamburguesa con queso.

—Estoy más que dispuesto a cederte el derecho a burla a cambio de esta tarta —le informa Eames—. A pesar de que ahora no me la merezco por duplicado por haberte envenenado.

—No estaba obligado a tragarla —señala Arthur y se toma la pastilla—. Supongo que estaría dispuesto a admitir que está buena.

—Es el mayor cumplido que jamás sacarás de él —dice Eames al plato—. No es culpa tuya.

—¿Chicos estáis hablando con la comida? —pregunta Ariadne tras asomarse por la puerta—. ¿Otra vez?

—¡Arthur me ha hecho una tarta de cumpleaños! —le contesta Eames risueño—. Pruébala, es la hostia.

—No está mal —lo corrige Arthur. Eames le reprocha con la mirada, pero Ariadne se corta un trozo y se deshace en halados similares. En verdad, todo acaba bien.

Si los ojos de Eames son un poco demasiado suaves, un poco demasiado conocedores, cuando lleva a Arthur lejos del jaleo y le dice "gracias", bueno, no tienen por qué discutirlo.

\--

Las semanas pasan y la causa de Arthur va a juicio.

Eso no conlleva una carga de trabajo más ligera para él, más bien todo lo contrario. Preparar la causa, vale, puede con ello, pero los juicios pueden arrastrarse durante meses y la jurisprudencia y los sobreseimientos inesperado y la _revelación de las pruebas_ y oh Dios mío si mete la pata hasta el fondo nunca va a hacerse socio y si nunca se hace socio nunca va a...

—¡Querido! —dice Eames. Arthur se arranca los auriculares de golpe y pestañea, sobresaltado. Eames le sonríe con benevolencia. La cafetería está completamente vacía aparte de ellos dos y de Ariadne, quien parece estar limpiando la máquina de café.

—Mierda —suspira Arthur—, ¿por cuánto he superado la hora de cierre esta vez?

—Por veinte minutos —contesta Eames de buen humor—. No es ningún récord, pero es impresionante de todos modos. Tienes suerte de caerme tan bien.

—Será por todo el trabajo gratis —dice Arthur mientras Eames niega con la cabeza y le pasa una cerveza.

—No te pongas así —dice Eames. Intenta fruncir el ceño, pero, francamente, no le está saliendo muy bien—. He ofrecido en repetidas ocasiones a pagarte.

—Uno de estos días te demandaré por todas las horas no remuneradas —dice Arthur ignorándolo.

—Ojalá lo hicieras —dice Eames, llevándose una mano a la frente en actitud dramática—. Es que no parece lo correcto, es como _robar_...

—Oh, venga ya, hace meses que no pago por el café —se ríe Arthur. Le quita la tapa a su cerveza, porque esto se ha convertido en algo como un ritual; sin nadie para llamarle la atención con una palmada en el hombro, rara vez repara en que el establecimiento se está cerrando. Ariadne e Eames simplemente se han acostumbrado a su continua presencia.

Y si, de vez en cuando, se percata de que los demás clientes están saliendo y pretende que no lo hace, no es como si nadie tuviera que saberlo.

—Eres consciente de que cubres todos mis gastos solo con las ganancias de las ventas de los lunes, ¿verdad? —dice Eames con una ceja arqueada y apoyándose en la fregona que sostiene en la mano izquierda—. Viene gente de _Brooklyn_ , Arthur.

—No viene.

—Sí que viene —confirma Ariadne. Tiene su propia cerveza, le pasa una a Eames y se va a toquetear el iPod—. De los cinco distritos, de hecho. También los domingos por la tarde.

—Estáis ambos como una cabra —farfulla Arthur. Eames abre la boca para discutir y la vuelve a cerrar con la mirada clavada en los altavoces.

—Apárcalo de momento, corazón —dice Eames—. Ariadne, esta es...

Ariadne asiente con la cabeza y se ata el pelo mientras sonríe.

—No hemos montado una fiesta en _años_.

Arthur se queda confundido por una fracción de segundo, hasta que oye los acordes de "Baba O'Riley" a través del sistema de sonido. Le sonríe a Eames.

—¿The Who? ¿En serio? ¿Intentas a propósito ser un estereotipo de tu propio país?

—Todo aquel que no aprecie esta canción no tiene alma —dice Eames de inmediato—. La nacionalidad no tiene nada que ver con ello. Y ahora levántate.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Arthur, poniéndose en guardia al momento.

—¡Para bailar, imbécil! —exclama Ariadne—. No puedes no bailar con "Baba O'Riley".

—Tiene razón —dice Eames—. Y tampoco se puede pasar por alto el factor antiestrés.

Arthur abre la boca para decir que no. En serio, en serio que va a decir que no.

Por lo que no puede explicarse por qué, sesenta segundos después, está de pie encima de la barra.

— _Teenage wasteland_ —grita en la boca de su botella de cerveza—, _it's only teenage wasteland..._

— _They're all wasted_ —se apunta Eames, cantando con el mango de su fregona por micrófono y riéndose como una hiena. Ariadne empieza a usar la barra como una batería y la verdad es que…

La verdad es que, por alguna razón, la vida de Arthur da mucho menos asco que antes.

\--

Claro que a veces todavía da bastante asco.

—Necesito tu cocina —ladra Arthur después de entrar por la puerta un miércoles por la tarde. Le tiemblan las manos, es consciente de que le tiemblan las manos, pero tampoco puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Querido —dice Eames sorprendido—, ¿qué...?

—Eames, por favor, solo... necesito tu puta cocina —dice Arthur. Quería que sonara feroz, pero le sale desesperado y forzado, como si estuviera atragantándose con las palabras. Eames se aparta y le deja pasar al instante.

Arthur debería estar en la oficina, pero Arthur no puede estar en la oficina ahora mismo porque Robert Fischer está en la oficina. Arthur debería estar trabajando, pero Arthur no puede trabajar porque Maurice qué le jodan Fischer le va a pasar las riendas de todo el bufete a su puto hijo y cómo mierdas está eso permitido y ni siquiera se digna a _hablar_ a Arthur y ese chaval está fresco de la _universidad_ y Arthur invirtió seis putos años y todavía no ha conseguido que el hombre...

Ha roto cada huevo del cartón al estamparlo en la encimera.

—Mierda —dice Arthur—, mierda, mierda, joder, mierda...

—Yo me ocupo —dice Eames y qué está haciendo Eames aquí, no tiene clientes o qué pasa—. Yo me ocupo, Arthur, no pasa nada. Tú simplemente... haz lo que sea que ibas a hacer, ¿vale? Hay otro cartón en la nevera, no te preocupes.

Y Arthur ni siquiera puede darle las gracias porque Arthur está tan enfadado que podría _matar_ , así que se limita a juntar ingredientes, medir, mezclar y batir y ni siquiera es consciente de lo que está preparando hasta que los ramekins están en el horno. Después aparece ganache en un bol y hay tres bolsas de arándanos congelados vacías desperdigadas por la encimera y Arthur se percata, de forma vaga, de que está haciendo esos suflés que quería intentar hacer desde hace tiempo.

No sabe si van a salir bien, pero le importa un pimiento, le importa un puñetero pimiento.

Exhala por la nariz y se reclina sobre la encimera mientras mantiene la vista bajada. Lleva la corbata aflojada y los brazos cubiertos de harina y se arremangó la camisa, pese a que no recuerda haberlo hecho, pese a que no recuerda haber hecho nada de esto.

Y entonces la mano de Eames se posa en su espalda, con los anchos dedos abiertos en abanico, cálidos a través de la fina y almidonada camisa de Arthur. Arthur baja la cabeza aún más e intenta recobrar la compostura, pero no lo consigue, no lo consigue y toma una entrecortada bocanada de aire y... y...

—Arthur —dice Eames en voz baja—. Arthur, cuéntamelo.

Arthur niega con la cabeza porque no sabe si podrá hablar en este momento. Es tan estúpido, es tan débil y tan _estúpido_...

— _Arthur_ —dice Eames y, casi en contra de su voluntad, Arthur se halla abriendo la boca.

—Nunca voy a lograrlo —dice—. Nunca voy a conseguirlo... porque Fischer le pasará las riendas de todo el bufete a su puto crío sin siquiera pararse a pensar, pero ni siquiera... ni siquiera se digna a mirarme y tiene la última palabra y no... No le tengo envidia, no es que le tenga envidia, porque claro que, ya sabes, él es... Su nombre forma parte del nombre del bufete y su hijo tiene su puto nombre, siempre iba a... Pero ese no es el problema, ese no es el puto problema, el problema es que no es justo y yo trabajo _tanto_ , Eames, trabajo más nadie. Trabajo tanto y yo solo... solo quiero que me miren por una vez. Estoy tan harto de hacer el trabajo sucio de los demás y de que me llamen la atención por cada gilipollez y no puedo hacerlo _todo_ y _lo siento_ , pero a algunas personas se lo traen en _bandeja de plata_ y no yo no atraigo suficientes clientes nuevos, yo solo trabajo y trabajo y eso no es suficiente. Y ni siquiera soy _feliz,_ , no recuerdo la última vez que he sido feliz y no le caigo bien a Maurice Fischer y nunca... nunca va a... yo nunca voy a...

—Ay, corazón —dice Eames. Su boca está retorcida en un rictus apenado y visceral mientras tira de Arthur para envolverlo entre sus brazos.

Arthur ni siquiera puede protestar, ni siquiera puede pretender que intenta apartarlo, porque Arthur no puede respirar. No puede _respirar_ , porque lo apostó todo por este bufete y es un sueño imposible y puede que siempre haya sido un sueño imposible y está tan, tan acabado. Se aferra a la camisa de Eames, entierra la cara en su cuello e inhala el amargo olor del sudor y del café seco y tener a alguien para hacer esto para él... Y Dios, Dios, qué dice sobre su vida el hecho de que la única persona a la que sabía que podía acudir es el propietario de la cafetería de enfrente de su puta oficina, un hombre cuyo número de teléfono sigue siendo un completo misterio para Arthur, qué narices significa eso.

Pero Eames... Eames no le hace sentir como si fuera patético e Eames no le hace sentir como si fuera débil o estuviera perdido y nunca fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Eames le acaricia con la espalda con la palma, de arriba abajo, y murmura:

—Querido, querido, no pasa nada.

Y Arthur no está _llorando_ ni nada, pero está temblando, porque está tan furioso que no puede _evitar_ temblar.

—Lo odio —dice Arthur con voz ahogada—, lo odio, odio mi puto trabajo, odio este estúpido juego y a las personas para las que trabajo y lo odio todo, lo _odio_ , nunca he odiado nada tanto en toda mi puta vida.

Entonces se para para recuperar el aliento, porque de verdad, de verdad que esa es la peor parte. Arthur echó a perder una década de su vida y miles de dólares en deuda estudiantil y cada esperanza que haya albergado y lo _odia_ , lo ha odiado todo este tiempo, odió la Facultad de Derecho y odió trabajar de abogado y, francamente, se le había olvidado cómo se sentía _divertirse_. Se le había olvidado y entonces estaba Eames y este local y la gente que venía desde _Brooklyn_ y es aún peor, de hecho, es aún peor, porque Arthur quiere sentirse tan bien como se siente aquí.

Quiere sentirse igual de bien _siempre_.

—Arthur —dice Eames—, oh, Arthur, no pasa nada, lo siento, todo irá bien.

Arthur está bastante seguro de que Eames no sabe qué está diciendo. Arthur está bastante seguro de que Eames está simplemente hablando de esa manera alarmada en la que hablas cuando alguien tiene una crisis nerviosa en la cocina de tu local, pero tampoco lo ha soltado, así que es suficiente. Sus brazos envuelven con fuerza la espalda de Arthur y está acariciándole el pelo y Arthur cree que podría volver a aprender a respirar así, con el tiempo.

Eames... Eames le da tiempo. Eames lo abraza hasta que Arthur siente que puede pensar otra vez y, entonces, se aparta, y le hace a Arthur un café con leche y se sienta a su lado sobre la barra. Coloca una mano sobre la nuca de Arthur y deja que Arthur balbucee, deja que Arthur hable y hable y hable.

Y Arthur le cuenta _todo_ ; Arthur le cuenta absolutamente todo. Arthur le cuenta sobre la compañía que había defendido, pese a que era evidente que su producto había matado a esos niños, y Arthur le cuenta sobre su padre, quien había muerto en el hospital sin él a su lado, porque Arthur no pudo salir de la sala de juicio a tiempo. Arthur le cuenta sobre la vez que se emborrachó tanto en su segundo año de carrera que necesitó un lavado de estómago y Arthur le cuenta sobre cuando conoció a Dom una semana después.

Arthur le cuenta sobre cuando lo contrataron como asociado para el verano bajo recomendación de Dom. Arthur le cuenta sobre cuando sin querer derramó vino sobre la chaqueta de Maurice Fischer en la fiesta del bufete y que nunca se lo han olvidado. Arthur le cuenta sobre el primer caso que había perdido y lo _inútil_ que se sintió cuando volvió a casa y Arthur le cuenta sobre el primer caso que ganó y lo _desalmado_ que se sintió cuando volvió a casa. Eames escucha y escucha y escucha. Sigue a Arthur mientras este se mueve, mientras Arthur anda de un lado a otro y se sienta y deja caer la cabeza entre las manos y hornea tres tandas de galletas y bebe mucho ron y, al final, cuando Arthur se desploma en una silla, Eames coloca una mano sobre su espalda y le masajea los hombros.

—Dios —gime Arthur, derritiéndose sobre la mesa—. _Dios mío_ , oh Dios mío, esto es la gloria.

—Pues claro que es la gloria, querido, estás tan tenso que duele mirarte —murmura Eames.

Arthur no está seguro de cuándo ha cerrado la cafetería; sabe que tuvo que haberlo hecho Ariadne, tuvo que haberlo visto en este estado y eso es humillante, pero tendrá que dejar la humillación para mañana. Las manos de Eames son enormes y sus dedos son fuertes y maneja a Arthur como si fuera _masa de pan_ y joder, joder, nada jamás se ha sentido tan genial, nunca, en toda su vida.

—¿Tienes que comerte tanto la cabeza? —pregunta Eames en voz suave.

—Aparentemente —logra decir Arthur. No... esto no es... No debería estar con esto, tiene muchas cosas por hacer, no tiene tiempo y no se puede creer algunas de las cosas que le ha dicho a Eames y debería disculparse, pero se siente... se siente como si estuviera muy borracho.

—Tienes un talento impresionante para llevarte al límite, eso sí —le dice Eames. Clava los dedos en un nuevo nudo y Arthur gime, largo y bajo.

—No tienes que...

—Calla, Arthur —dice Eames en voz suave y Arthur lo hace.

Más tarde, se encuentra en el tren y no se acuerda de haber subido al tren y su cabeza descansa en el hombro de Eames y cierra los ojos. Y entonces se halla de pie enfrente de la puerta de alguien y no es _su_ puerta, reconocería su puerta en cualquier parte.

—Esta no es mi casa —dice Arthur, un poco ebrio y tan falto de sueño que le cuesta pensar.

—No —concuerda Eames—, es la mía.

—Lo —empieza Arthur—... lo siento, pero no puedo... No puedo hacer nada... Es que estoy tan, tan cansado.

Eames se ríe de él, bajo y algo triste.

—¿Crees que te he traído aquí para tener sexo, Arthur? ¿Es eso lo que de verdad piensas?

—Oh —suspira Arthur. El brazo de Eames, nota, está alrededor de su cintura—. No lo sé, Eames. No lo sé, nunca lo sé. Yo no... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que... ya sabes, hice eso.

—Bueno, vaya desperdicio —dice Eames, mientras Arthur la puerta y le ayuda a Arthur a entrar—. Ahí fuera hay muchos idiotas que se lo están perdiendo.

—Nunca —dice Arthur—, ya sabes, nunca me alcanza el tiempo. Tú podrías, si quieres, pero yo... Yo solo quiero... yo quiero dormir, pero será mejor que lo hagamos ahora porque por la mañana me dará demasiada vergüenza. Digo... digo, si es que... si eso es algo que te...

— _Arthur_ —dice Eames. Arthur está sentado en el sofá ahora e Eames está sentado a su lado y ¿cómo llegaron aquí?—. Arthur, corazón, claro que quiero, pero has tenido un día bastante malo, como puedes recordar.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Y mucho más ron del recomendado —farfulla Eames por lo bajo.

—Me voy a meter en problemas —se percata Arthur—. Mañana. Te... tenía una reunión, debería haber vuelto a mi...

—Déjalo. Voy a buscarte un pijama —dice Eames—. Y una almohada y una manta, ¿vale? Solo será un minuto.

Mientras Eames está ocupado, Arthur consigue quitarse un zapato y la camisa a medias. Eames se echa a reír cuando vuelve, le ayuda a desprenderse del resto y Arthur se pone un chándal suyo. Su tacto es suave entre sus manos, suave como la almohada que Eames le pone bajo la cabeza y la manta que le echa encima y Arthur está tan cómodo que no vale la pena ni ponerse a pensar en nada.

—¿Por qué estas...? —pregunta Arthur, confundido—. No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—En primer lugar —dice Eames esbozando una ligera sonrisa—, es un poco tarde para preguntarlo, ahora que ya estamos aquí. Y, en segundo, corazón, me has dado la clara impresión de que harías lo mismo por mí.

—Bueno, sí —dice Arthur—, pero eso es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no le estaba hablando al café —murmura Arthur y eso es un completo sinsentido, pero Eames tiene que saber a qué se refiere, porque su expresión se vuelve a contraer un poco. Le quita a Arthur el pelo de la cara y suspira.

—Querido —dice—, te tengo un enorme, enorme aprecio, pero estás un poco mal de la cabeza, ¿lo sabías?

—Derecho —dice Arthur—. La Facultad de Derecho deja a todos tocados de la cabeza. De eso... ya sabes. De eso trata. La carrera.

—Me lo creo —dice Eames. Se inclina y debe de tocarle la frente con los labios, porque Arthur lo ve acercarse y lo siente cuando ocurre, pero tampoco cree que eso sea posible. Porque, claro que eso _no puede ser real_.

—Creo —comienza Arthur— que me cuesta distinguir lo que está pasando... de mi cabeza. La realidad. En este momento.

—No te odies demasiado llegada la mañana —dice Eames en vez de contestar como Dios manda. Sus dedos están entrelazados en su pelo y Arthur cierra los ojos y suspira—. Sé que querrás hacerlo, pero a mí no me importa, para nada. Nada de lo que ha pasado. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —accede Arthur y se apaga.

\--

La mañana siguiente es... bueno. Es menos desagradable de lo que podría haber sido, supone Arthur en la cocina, de pie enfrente de Eames. Intentó disculparse e Eames le hizo café; intentó disculparse otra vez e Eames le hizo huevos fritos.

—Lo _siento_ —dice Arthur por tercera vez, el peso de la resaca corriendo espeso por las venas. Eames suspira.

—Mira, cari —dice—. En todo caso, me alegro, ¿entendido? Te hacía mucha falta.

—Pero a ti, no —farfulla Arthur como el cabezota que es. Eames sonríe.

—Estás completamente equivocado, de hecho —dice—. No podría haber aguantado ni un día más sin la visión de tu pelo de recién levantado.

—Mi pelo no puede ser tan horrible como ese pijama —refunfuña Arthur, porque es imposible. Es perfectamente consciente de que tiene mal aspecto, pero Eames llevas unos _pantalones de franela rosas y blancos_ , que parecen, vistos de cerca, tener un patrón con tazas de café y trozos de tarta.

Sería completamente ridículo, sabe Arthur, atribuirle algún tipo de simbolismo.

Aparte de los horrendos pantalones, no lleva camiseta, razón por la cual a Arthur le está costando la vida ahora mismo combatir el impulso de mirarlo fijamente.

—Esta es la segunda vez desde que nos conocimos que insultas un regalo de mi madre.

—Bueno, no es mi intención ofender —dice Arthur, teniendo cuidado en no pensar en cuánto quiere recorrer con la mano los pectorales de Eames—. Pero, entre esto y el gorro, estoy empezando a preocuparme por su vista. Estoy casi seguro de que esos pantalones son de mujer.

Eames suelta una carcajada, reconfortante y cariñosa.

—Eso ni siquiera es lo peor que me ha mandado. La mujer está como una cabra.

—¿Qué fue lo peor? —pregunta Arthur, no del todo seguro de querer saber a respuesta.

Eames le cuenta historias ridículas sobre las cosas que le había enviado su madre (una máquina de aire acondicionados una vez, un periquito otra) y eso se transforma en una discusión sobre su infancia y sobre su padre y sobre lo culpable que se siente a veces por no visitar su hogar. Hablan durante el desayuno y durante el viaje en tren al centro de la ciudad y, para cuando se separan en la calle (Eames para abrir la cafetería y Arthur para ir a su oficina a ridículas horas de la madrugada), Arthur se está partiendo de risa, suelto y relajado. Eames le promete un café si se pasa más tarde y le desea buena suerte con el sufrimiento de ese día y sus ojos solo se tensan un poco cuando lo dice.

Arthur ya está sentado a su escritorio cuando se da cuenta de que no hablaron de nada de lo que había pasado: el comportamiento completamente inaceptable de Arthur, la extraña y medio borracha discusión sobre sexo, la cariñosa mirada de Eames. Arthur no había tocado el tema y, en vez de insistir al respecto, Eames habló de sí mismo, retrocedió un paso para que corriera el aire y le dio a Arthur todo el espacio en el mundo.

Había un enorme _elefante rosa_ en la habitación, por el amor de Dios, y ni siquiera fue _incómodo_.

\--

Comienzan las vistas de Arthur y ya no tiene tiempo para pasarse por la cafetería por las mañanas. Lo intenta una vez, pero hay quince personas en la fila y el hecho de que Eames se apresure a hacer su bebida antes que todas las demás desencadena algunos murmullos sobre favoritismo, así que Arthur empieza a venir después de salir de los juzgados. Eames se queja (“Pero querido, cómo puede ser que sobrevivas las mañanas sin... Oh, mierda, ¿me estás poniendo los cuernos con un Starbucks?”), pero no demasiado.

—¿Sabes? Se está acercando a niveles francamente espantosos —dice una tarde, de pie detrás de la barra mientras examina a Arthur—. Has roto mi escala.

—¿Qué escala?

—La escala que creó para tus ojeras —mete baza Ariadne—. En lo más profundo, es un bicho raro.

—No soy un _bicho raro_ —la corrige Eames, ofendido—. Es lo lógico. Si no lo hiciera, tendría que darle una medida extra de café todo el rato y tanta cafeína no es buena para su salud.

—¿Hablas de mí de esa manera cuando no estoy aquí? — pregunta Arthur. Intenta sonar ofendido, pero le sale aliviado, más que nada. No ve la hora de tomarse un café.

—No —dice Ariadne—. Cuando no estás aquí, es mucho peor.

—Tomo nota —dice Arthur, lanzando miradas de anhelo a la máquina de café—. Oye, Eames, si he roto la escala, ¿significa eso que...?

—Haces que me sienta como un camello —se queja Eames, pero le da un chupito de expreso de todos modos—. Si vengo aquí una mañana y me encuentro con que has forzado la cerradura y estás comiendo los granos de café, vamos a tener que intercambiar unas palabras.

—Bueno, claro, me imagino que el allanamiento no se encuentra muy alto en tu lista de favoritos —accede Arthur. Se toma el café un trago—. Joder, lo necesitaba.

—Arthur —comienza Eames en un tono muy diferente y Arthur se tensa. Sabe lo que viene ahora... Sabe que Eames estaba reservando un sermón sobre su horario laboral desde la noche en que Arthur perdió el control. Espera, pero Eames se limita a suspirar y dejar caer los hombros.

—Será mejor que vayas a ocupar tu mesa —dice, resignado, y Arthur se siente culpable pese a que no está seguro de qué es lo que ha hecho—. Esa pareja de ahí le ha echado el ojo.

—Será que no se saben las normas —ofrece Arthur. Eames esboza la pálida sombra de una sonrisa y, aunque sea por un segundo, todo está bien.

\--

Arthur lleva tres semanas de juicio y lo va a perder y _quiere_ perderlo, de hecho. O, bueno, _él_ no quiere perderlo, quiere que lo pierdan los clientes porque fabrican un producto que _mata gente_ y, en su papel de abogado de la compañía. ha visto cosas que le hacen querer irse a casa, meterse en la ducha y no salir de ella el resto de su vida.

Después de la vista del jueves vuelve directo al bufete y Yusuf está en su oficina.

—Hola —saluda Arthur—, ¿qué tal?

—Quería que lo escucharas de mi parte primero —suspira Yusuf—. Antes de que lo anuncie el bufete o te lo diga Ari.

—¿Qué es lo que querías que escucharas primero de ti?

Yusuf suspira.

—Me han hecho socio.

Arthur se lo queda mirando y pestañea. Espera a que surja la envidia, pero se encuentra con que no está ahí y se pregunta por qué. Aunque decide que es una pregunta para después y fulmina a Yusuf con la mirada.

—¿Esa cara tan larga a qué viene entonces? ¿Dónde está la sonrisa? —exige con falsa seriedad y esboza una él mismo. Un segundo después, Yusuf también sonríe, la tensión disipándose gradualmente—. Joder, Yusuf, felicidades.

—Tampoco es para tanto —dice, pero sonríe como un maniático de todos modos—. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que me prometieron para atraerme del bufete en el que estaba trabajando...

—Claro que es para tanto —dice Arthur. Él lo sabe bien—. Has dicho que ya se lo has contado a Ari, así que... Joder, te preguntaría si quieres salir a por unas copas, pero no tengo...

—Tiempo, ya, yo tampoco —suspira Yusuf—. ¿Pasamos?

— _Por completo_.

—Así que no estás... —Yusuf hizo una mueca—. Ah, perdona, tío, esto sonará muy mal, pero... Estaba algo preocupado de que tuvieras...

—¿Envidia? —preguntó Arthur con una ligera risa—. ¿Qué te dio la idea? ¿Todas esas veces que me porté como un completo imbécil por el tema?

Yusuf se ríe por lo bajo.

—Eso tiene que ver en parte, sí. Pero sabía que no lo decías en serio...

—Me alegro por ti —dice Arthur con firmeza—. Te lo has ganado y te lo mereces, siento haber sido tan... Nunca era debido a ti y lo siento. ¿Sabes si piensan darle el visto bueno a alguien más?

—Todavía no —suspira Yusuf—. No lo sabré hasta que lo anuncien la semana que viene... Ni siquiera tenía que saberlo sobre mí, pero a Dom se le escapó.

—Es muy él —contesta Arthur y asiente con la cabeza—. Nada, bien por ti. Felicidades otra vez... Lo celebraremos cuando acabemos con todas las vistas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Probablemente le vas a poner el sello antes que yo —dice Yusuf sentándose en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de Arthur—. Es una porquería en este momento. De hecho, quería pedirte que le echaras una ojeada a esto... Necesito otro par de ojos aquí, pero los genios de mi equipo no han resultado ser muy útiles.

Arthur toma la carpeta que le ofrece e invierte cuarenta y cinco minutos que no tiene en revisar la causa de Yusuf. A cambio, Yusuf invierte cuarenta y cinco minutos de su propio tiempo en repasar el de Arthur, poniendo cara de pena ante lo increíblemente jodido que está.

Para cuando acaban, son las 18:30 y Arthur guarda su portátil y cruza la calle. Ariadne le sonríe con cierto nerviosismo y llama a Eames. Ahí es cuando Arthur se da cuenta de que Eames tiene que saber sobre Yusuf y probablemente esté anticipando otra crisis psicótica.

Aunque se distrae de ese pensamiento cuando ve a Eames salir de la parte de atrás en una camisa cubierta de café. Tiene la mano en el puente de la nariz y la mitad de su pelo desafía la gravedad yendo en toda dirección, como si hubiera habido café en él también.

—Hola —dice Eames—, ¿estás bien?

—Yo estoy bien —no duda en contestar Arthur—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—En serio, he escuchado sobre...

—¿Por qué estás cubierto de café? —pregunta Arthur—. ¿Ha explotado una de las máquinas?

Eames se frota la frente con la muñeca.

—Preparé un café americano insatisfactorio —suspira— y aparentemente merezco llevarlo encima.

—¿Alguien _te ha lanzado café_? —exige Arthur.

—Ya me han dicho lo del ascenso —dice Eames—. Es... He limpiado la cocina, ¿necesitas el...?

—Yusuf se lo merece, me alegro por él, _cierra el pico_ —salta Arthur—. ¿Podemos rebobinar al tema de que alguien te ha lanzado un café? ¿Y por qué te estás frotando la cara? ¿Te han _quemado_?

—No —contesta Eames rápido—, no, no me mires así, Jesús. Tengo una migraña, nada más.

—Recapitulemos, a ver si lo he pillado —dice Arthur despacio—. Hoy uno de mis mejores amigos recibió un ascenso, mientras que _tú_ desarrollaste una migraña y fuiste _atacado con líquido caliente_ , ¿y lo primero que has hecho cuando he venido fue preguntarme si _yo_ estaba bien?

—Eh —dice Eames.

—Señor —farfulla Arthur—, debo de estar hasta más tocado de lo que pensé. —Saca un antiinflamatorio del bolso.

—Gracias —dice Eames mientras coge el medicamento ofrecido—. No quería...

—Por lo que más quieras, Eames —gruñe Arthur—, tómate las pastillas y deja de preocuparse de ponerme de mala hostia.

Eames le obsequia con algo parecido a una sonrisa, le pasa una taza de algo —Arthur no tiene ni idea de qué, no se paró a ordenar nada— y lo manda de paseo con un gesto cuando Arthur intenta pagarle. Irritado, pero sin saber siquiera por qué, Arthur se instala en su mesa y abre un informe. Lleva medio informe leído cuando Eames colapsa en una de las sillas enfrente de él, deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y suelta un lamento.

—Querido, estoy teniendo un día de mierda —dice.

—Lo sé —contesta de Arthur, su irritación se evapora—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué decidí abrir una cafetería? —pregunta Eames a la mesa—. Y si iba a hacerlo, ¿por qué tuve que ponerle luces fluorescentes?

—Sabes, quizá puedas denunciarla —dice Arthur—. Me refiero a la persona que te ha lanzado el café. Dependiendo de lo caliente que...

—Tu naturaleza litigante, aunque atractiva, no es de ayuda ahora mismo —suspira Eames—. Joder, cómo me duele la cabeza.

Arthur no levanta la mirada de su informe porque está ocupado y no porque tenga miedo, para nada. Aunque sí que desliza por la mesa para acariciar las puntas del cabello de Eames, pasando por los tiesos mechones con café seco.

Iba a ser una caricia breve, pero Eames gime y cabecea hacia su mano, y casi de forma inconsciente Arthur se encuentra hundiendo los dedos en su pelo. Frota el cuero cabelludo en círculo pequeños y suaves; Eames suelta una serie de sonidos que lo distraen cada vez más, pero Arthur no alza la vista.

—¿Por qué se te tiene que dar tan bien todo lo que haces? —refunfuña Eames.

—Es un don —contesta Arthur—. ¿Por qué eres tú tan desastre con todo lo que haces?

—Yo no soy el desastre aquí —dice Eames, pero Arthur se da cuenta de que no le pide que pare—. ¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?

—Oh, ya sabes —suspira Arthur—. Vendiendo mi alma, trocito a trocito.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —pregunta Eames y aquí está, la conversación que Arthur ha estado temiendo durante semanas. Aunque no parece que Eames le esté juzgando, solo suena como si tuviera curiosidad y puede que como si estuviera algo preocupado—. En plan, si lo odias tanto.

—Yo... —comienza Arthur y se para. Sus manos también paran e Eames hace un sonido tan cercano a un gimoteo que las comisuras de los labios de Arthur caen. Reanuda las caricias, pensativo.

—No lo sé —contesta al final—. Puede que sea triste, pero... a veces sigues la corriente y ya está, ¿no te pasa? Me metí en derecho porque parecía lo correcto y entonces... ya sabes, y ahora es toda mi vida. No es como si pudiera dimitir.

—Claro que podrías dimitir —señala Eames. Arthur suspira.

—Bueno, si pierdo esta causa, me van a despedir y si la gano me sentiré como un gilipollas hasta el día que me muera. Nunca en mi vida había tirado la toalla con nada, así que estoy en la mierda lo mires como lo mires.

Eames guarda silencio durante un minuto y después dice:

—Si te es de ayuda, haces unos masajes de cabeza excelentes.

—Tú lo que estás es desesperado —se ríe Arthur.

—Y no eres un gilipollas —continúa Eames, ignorándolo—. Eres como mucho un cabezota, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlo correr.

Arthur se ríe por lo bajo, pero masajea la cabeza de Eames un poco más fuerte. Eames suelta un sonido bajo y agradecido y Arthur se centra en ese punto. Los hombros de Eames se relajan y con un suspiro se derrite aún más sobre la mesa con un suspiro.

—¿Ahí? —pregunta Arthur.

—Hm —farfulla Eames—. Sí, corazón, justo ahí.

Nadie de ellos dice nada durante algunos minutos; Arthur mete la mano en el bolso para sustituir su informe por otro horripilante estudio de caso que espera en contra de toda esperanza que la otra parte de la causa no haya encontrado. Su determinación cede y suelta:

—Me cago en todo, Eames, ¿puedo contarte rápido lo sucio que me siento a veces por hacer esto? Porque, joder, en serio. Tú no fumas, ¿verdad?

—Dejé de fumar hace años —dice Eames—. Un vicio asqueroso.

—Ni te lo puedes imaginar —se queja Arthur, hojeando de nuevo el estudio de caso—. Ni en tus peores sueños. Mierda, no me puedo creer que esté defendiendo a esta escoria.

—¿No te enseñan a no interiorizarlo? —pregunta Eames en voz suave—. El trabajo, me refiero.

—Lo intentaron —dice Arthur y ladra una breve y amarga risa—. No funcionó.

—Una pena —gruñe Eames—. Teniendo en cuenta que no es tu puñetera culpa que tus clientes sean unos cerdos.

Arthur no le contesta, se limita a suspirar largo y tendido mientras Eames presiona ligeramente la cabeza contra su mano. Casi se le había olvidado qué estaban haciendo, francamente, hasta que Ariadne se les acerca con las cejas arqueadas.

—Eh —dice—... Siento interrumpiros, pero, Eames, ¿has dicho que podría acabar antes? Yusuf y yo vamos a ir a celebrar su promoción.

—Mmmf —protesta Eames—. Pero estoy cómodo.

—Se siente —le dice Ariadne, risueña—. Mi novio es una estrella y eso tiene prioridad. Además, Arthur te ayudará a cerrar, ¿verdad, Arthur?

Ese brillo en sus ojos es muy peligroso y Arthur de verdad que no quiere dejarle a Yusuf sin revolcón en su gran noche. Además, Eames es bastante patético en este estado y tampoco es que Arthur esté buscando una excusa para irse.

—Te ayudaré a cerrar —confirma. Le da a Eames una última y firme caricia y retira los dedos. Por un momento, Eames lo fulmina con la mirada ante la pérdida, pero luego se incorpora con dificultad y le extiende una mano a Arthur.

—Gracias, por cierto —dice—. Me siento mucho mejor.

—Sí —concuerda Arthur, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—. Sí, yo también.

\--

Cuando ocurre, a Arthur le lleva un mero minuto percatarse de que probablemente era inevitable.

Aunque saberlo no le ayuda.

Está echando una mano tras la barra un viernes por la tarde; la vista se levantó antes de lo previsto y la cafetería recibió una mención en el periódico _Times_ , el cual Arthur leyó de camino al trabajo esta mañana. Le mantuvo la moral a flote durante un día de mierda y, cuando se pasó por el local para felicitar a los demás, no había ni donde sentarse.

—¡Arthur! —gritó Eames—. Vete echando leches a por un delantal, te necesitamos en el frente. —Arthur ni se lo pensó dos veces.

Así que está detrás de la barra, encargándose de la caja, riéndose mientras Eames le lanza un paquete de descafeinado y Ariadne le zurra con una toalla mojada. Se está riendo y deja que los horrores de ese maldito juicio se le desprendan y se siente _bien_ , se siente bien, así que por supuesto que es en ese momento que ocurre.

—Vaya, estoy empezando a entender por qué su causa va tan mal —dice Maurice Fischer y la existencia entera de Arthur se va por el desagüe.

—Oh, Dios mío —dice Arthur. Se gira de golpe esperando que se haya confundido de persona, pero no, no, ahí está en toda su gloria, filiforme y con mirada de halcón, observando a Arthur como si fuera algo pegado a la suela de su zapato. Arthur siente, más que ve, a Eames acercársele por detrás y quiere arrastrarse dentro de un agujero y morir.

—Señor Fischer —dice—, yo...

—Ah, ahórratelo —dice Fischer mientras lo mira de arriba abajo con desdén—. Sabía perfectamente que no estabas preparado para tomar una causa como esta, pero Dom cantó tantas alabanzas a tu ética de trabajo. Parece que el pobre estaba... equivocado.

—La ética de trabajo de Arthur es _ejemplar_ —espeta Eames antes de que Arthur pueda pararlo.

—Para usted, sí, aparentemente —concuerda Fischer con una mirada a su alrededor—. Cuénteme, Arthur, ¿es este un segundo empleo? Claro que resulta interesante que lo haga durante mis horas... ¿Tiene deudas de juego que pagar quizá? ¿Algún camello al que le deba dinero?

Eames suelta un gruñido bajo, pero Arthur le lanza una mirada para que guarde silencio.

—Porque, aparte de eso —continúa Fischer— y teniendo en cuenta su salario, no consigo imaginar para qué necesitaría siquiera este puesto de trabajo. No le puede estar pagando más del salario mínimo, al fin y al cabo. Y si no necesita este trabajo, Arthur, entonces le tengo qué preguntar qué demonios hace aquí.

—Yo...

—¿Acaso se le ha olvidado nuestro cliente? —indaga Fischer como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¿Se le ha olvidado que está _perdiendo su causa_? Oh, no me mire con esa cara, claro que vigilo su progreso... No pensaba en serio que dejaría sin más que un asociado lidere un trabajo de tanta envergadura sin ninguna medida de control, ¿verdad?

Arthur pega un respingo como si lo hubieran quemado, pero la mano de Eames se posa sobre su espalda, cálida y sólida. Arthur muerde la parte interior de la mejilla para evitar apoyarse en ese punto de contacto. Los clientes... Dios mío, los clientes habituales, gente a la que Arthur _conoce_ y Ariadne e _Eames_ y todos ellos están mirando y este es el momento más _humillante_ de toda su...

—Me disculpo —dice Arthur—. De todo corazón, no volverá a ocurrir...

Entonces, Fischer se inclina por encima de la barra y sisea y no, no, este es el momento más humillante de la vida de Arthur, justo este.

—Ya no es su causa —gruñe.

—Pero... —comienza Arthur y es tan increíblemente estúpido, ni siquiera debería intentarlo—. Pero es solo... Lo único que queda son los alegatos finales, _no puede_...

—Oh, yo puedo —espeta Fischer—. Francamente, haré lo que esté en mis manos para tenerle de patitas en la calle antes de la semana que viene. Disfrute de su fin de semana.

Da media vuelta y sale del establecimiento. Arthur lo mira alejarse, pestañeando, durante un minuto entero. Todo el local está en silencio y él sabe que debe de tener la cara de un vivo carmesí y la mano de Eames sigue sobre su espalda, pero no está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva ahí e Eames dice:

—¿Arthur?

Y Dios, _Dios_ , su voz es tan... Como si estuviera hablando con un _animal _asustadizo y lo que Arthur quiere hacer, lo que Arthur se muere por hacer, es darse la vuelta. Quiere darse la vuelta y encajarse entre los brazos de Eames, quiere enterrar la cara en el cuello de Eames e inspirar su aroma, quiere escuchar a Eames pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez. Quiere aferrarse a él porque _sabe_ , sabe que es la única cosa que se sentirá bien, pero...__

__...pero, bueno, no es como si hacer las cosas que se sienten bien lo hayan llevado muy lejos, ¿verdad?_ _

__—Mierda —dice—, ay, mierda. —Y cobra vida, se dirige a la cocina lejos de las miradas ajenas. Eames lo sigue, claro que Eames lo sigue, porque Eames nunca insiste cuando Arthur necesita que él insista, cuando Arthur necesita que insista y desea que no lo haga._ _

__—Para el carro —dice Eames cuando Arthur alcanza la salida trasera y sale—. Arthur, Jesús..._ _

__—No digas nada —salta Arthur—. Ya me has metido en suficientes putos problemas, así que _no digas nada_._ _

__—Sabes que no es verdad —dice Eames, su voz perfectamente estable. Alarga la mano y coge a Arthur del brazo, girándolo para que estén cara a cara. Se encuentran en el callejón donde reciben los pedidos, ladrillo mires donde mires, y a Arthur no le sorprendería si las paredes empezaran a cerrarse a su alrededor._ _

__— _Sabes_ que no es verdad —repite Eames y su voz es suave como una caricia—. Arthur, corazón, no puedes dejar que la gente te trate así..._ _

__—Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de qué estás hablando —escupe Arthur—. Mierda, probablemente acabo de tirar por la borda mi vida entera... Dios, me ha quitado la causa, me ha quitado mi propia puta causa..._ _

__—¿Por qué coño es eso lo que te preocupa? —exige Eames—. Querido, puede se te haya pasado, pero esa no es una reacción proporcional a descubrir que tu empleado está dedicando algo de tiempo a ayudar en una cafetería..._ _

__—¡Estoy perdiendo la causa! —grita Arthur—. O la _estaba_ perdiendo, pero ya no estoy perdiendo ni una mierda porque _ya no es mi causa_. No tengo tiempo para estar aquí, _nunca_ he tenido tiempo para estar aquí. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando...?_ _

__—¿Puede que en que ya estás hasta las narices de vivir por y para tu puñetero trabajo? —sugiere Eames en un tono peligroso—. Un trabajo que ni siquiera te gusta, por cierto..._ _

__—Sabía que no tenía que habértelo dicho —espeta Arthur—. Sabía que me lo echarías en cara algún día, lo sabía._ _

__—Va a ser que no —protesta Eames—, no, no lo he hecho, no lo hecho ni una sola vez, he dejado que te desgastaras y te hicieras polvo, me he limitado a _observar_ mientras te torturabas y no te dije absolutamente nada, Arthur, porque quería que comprendieras que podías fiarte de mí, joder. Te has estado _matando_ por esos capullos y no he dicho palabra en contra, a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer algunos días era cogerte y _sacudirte_..._ _

__—¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo? —exige Arthur—. ¿A ti qué te importa?_ _

__—Eres el mayor idiota de todo el ancho mundo —gruñe Eames y lo besa._ _

__Y por un secundo, por un breve y deslumbrante segundo... Arthur se olvida. Se olvida de todo, porque ha deseado esto durante meses y no se permitió obtenerlo y el aliento de Eames es caliente y acelerado en su boca. Responde al beso, desesperado y hambriento, e Eames suelta un sonido incomparable a ningún otro que haya oído y lo agarra para acercarlo más._ _

__Arthur quiere acurrucarse junto a él y no soltarlo jamás. Arthur no quiere parar nunca. Arthur quiere descubrir cada ángulo de su boca, cada rincón de su cuerpo. Arthur quiere trazar las líneas de esos tatuajes con la lengua y quiere burlarse de cada espantoso par de pantalones de pijama y quiere trabajar tras la barra en esa puñetera cafetería, quiere despertarse por las mañanas e irse a la cama por las noches por esto y esto y _esto_._ _

__Pero a Arthur nunca se le había dado especialmente bien coger lo que quiere._ _

__—No puedo —dice alejándose—, Eames, no puedo, _no puedo_..._ _

__—Sí que puedes —dice Eames y ahora sus manos acunan el rostro de Arthur, cálidas y suaves e imposibles—. No tienes que hacerte esto, no tienes que ser esta persona..._ _

__—Esto es _quien soy_ —sisea Arthur._ _

__—No. —Eames parece tan triste al decirlo que le entran ganas de golpearlo; parece tan triste que le entran ganas de llorar—. No, corazón, esto es tu trabajo._ _

__—No puedo —repite Arthur. Tiene que huir, tiene que salir de ahí, tiene que salvar lo que queda de su carrera en ruinas y no puede hacerlo, no puede hacerlo mientras Eames lo está mirando con esa cara—. No puedo, tengo que irme. —Y está corriendo por el callejón y hacia su oficina, hacia su _vida_._ _

__—Te estás equivocando —llama Eames a sus espaldas—. Te estás equivocando y si solo escucharas, Arthur, si solo escucharas por un mísero segundo..._ _

__Y entonces Arthur está en la acera de enfrente y dentro del edificio y no piensa en absolutamente nada durante mucho, mucho tiempo._ _

__\--_ _

__Es el peor fin de semana de la vida de Arthur._ _

__El sábado por la mañana, Dom lo llama por teléfono. Está decepcionado y va a hacer lo que esté en su poder, aunque no puede prometer nada y está decepcionado; no puede creerse que tuvo que enterarse de Fischer y lo avaló con su propio pellejo y Arthur está tirando su vida por la borda y está _decepcionado_. Arthur murmura disculpas al móvil, su figura encorvada y angustiada en el sofá de su casa, y recuerda tener veinticuatro años y beber vino en una de las fiestas de Dom, sintiendo que estaba en el camino correcto para _ser alguien_._ _

__Se emborracha a solas y mira programas de cocina durante horas después de la conversación._ _

__El domingo no puede ir a hornear a la cafetería y no puede hornear en su piso, porque cada puñetero utensilio le recuerda a Eames. No puede hornear y no puede trabajar, por lo que ordena sus archivos, organiza seis meses de esfuerzo agotador para entregárselos a unos de los otros abogados que están trabajando en la causa. Piensa en llamar a Yusuf y decide que probablemente no vaya a querer lidiar con el estigma de estar relacionado con la carrera en pique de Arthur; piensa en llamar a Ariadne y decide que probablemente está hecha una furia por lo que le ha hecho a Eames._ _

__Acaba a un pelo de llamar a Eames como quince veces, el dedo suspendido sobre el número de contacto que se empeñó en conseguir después de esa noche en su sofá, pero nunca se permite llevar a cabo la acción._ _

__El lunes tiene una reunión con los socios principales y lo acribillan más de lo que se imaginó que podría ser posible. Durante el transcurso de la reunión, se vuelve evidente que querían hacerlo desde hace tiempo, que la cafetería solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y Fischer lidera la carga. Le recriminan por cada error que ha cometido en los seis años que lleva en el bufete, pero tampoco ha habido tantos. El verdadero problema es su actitud, el hecho de que nunca haya atraído a suficientes clientes, que nunca le haya dado tanta importancia al tema cuanta se merecía._ _

__Y esto es ridículo, porque Arthur le da tanta importancia que _duele_ la mayor parte de los días, pero probablemente por las razones equivocadas._ _

__Sus habilidades como abogado no tienen que ser moco de pavo si los socios —los principales, encima— han decidido reunirse con él. Arthur es un asociado, aunque es (fue) de alto perfil, y esto es algo excepcional. Dom habla largo y tendido sobre el tiempo y la energía que han invertido en él y Fischer habla largo y tendido sobre cuánto ha desperdiciado ambos recursos y Saito guarda silencio más que nada, observando._ _

__—No debería hacerlo por hacer algo —dice cuando los otros dos se han ido y Arthur ni siquiera sabe qué quiere decir con eso._ _

__Pasa el resto de la semana repasando el caso con Nash, el capullo que ha estado haciendo de segundo a cargo durante los seis meses de juicio. No es ni la mitad de bueno que Arthur, pero se las apaña mejor en el juego; él tiene tela de socio, se percata Arthur, y se pregunta si es que él mismo la tuvo alguna vez. Cuando no está revisando con lupa _su_ causa (su su su causa, independientemente de quién sea el letrado principal ahora) está mirando por la ventana. Es estúpido y es patético y echa tanto de menos a Eames que le cuesta respirar, lo cual ni siquiera tiene lógica, lo cual ni siquiera tiene sentido alguno._ _

__Bebe café de Starbucks y lo odia. Se hace su propio café y lo odia. Bebe él café de la oficina y lo odia tanto que se pasa a Redbull, que sabe asqueroso, pero al menos mantiene a raya los dolores de cabeza._ _

__Duerme cuando consigue dormirse, lo que no ocurre a menudo._ _

__Es viernes para cuando Yusuf entra en su oficina, se despatarra en una silla y lo mira fijamente. Arthur sabe que parece un muerto viviente, pero ahora mismo le importa un pimiento: su vida está hecha un asco y su trabajo pende de un hilo y es un paria y sabe que es un paria._ _

__—¿Te han mandado para despedirme? —pregunta—. Porque no me voy a... ya sabes, no pasa nada si lo hicieron, si pensaron que así sería mejor. No montaré una escenita._ _

__—¿Por qué haces este trabajo? —dice Yusuf._ _

__—¿Qué?_ _

__—Tú practicas derecho —pregunta Yusuf sin quitarle la vista de encima—. ¿Por qué?_ _

__Arthur suelta una risa, exhausto, y se pasa una mano por la cara._ _

__—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?_ _

__—Una muy sencilla —contesta Yusuf entrelazando los dedos—. Por ejemplo, si me lo preguntaras a mí, yo te diría que practico derecho porque me fascina. Te diría que me encanta la idea de crear toda una colección de precedentes, que me encanta la complejidad del proceso, la historia._ _

__—¿En serio?_ _

__—Por supuesto —dice Yusuf esbozando una ligera sonrisa—. Me encanta mi trabajo, Arthur. De lo contrario, no lo haría._ _

__—Pero trabajamos para..._ _

__—Corporaciones horribles a veces —termina por él Yusuf—. Y a veces para buenas corporaciones que han cometido errores y otras veces (la mayor parte de las veces) para compañías que no tiran ni para un lado ni para el otro en lo que a valores morales se refiere. Para mí, personalmente, se trata más del acto de practicar en sí... pero esto no viene a cuento ahora mismo. ¿Por qué practicas derecho tú?_ _

__—No tengo ni idea —admite Arthur y la mirada de Yusuf profundiza un poco más en su alma._ _

__—Entonces —comienza como si estuviera presentando un alegato final—, _¿por qué practicas derecho?__ _

__Arthur lo mira de hito en hito. Por un momento, la expresión de Yusuf es completamente seria y luego las comisuras de su boca se curvan en la sombra de una sonrisa. Y la lente a través de la cual Arthur ve el mundo se resquebraja ante sus ojos, porque él no... él no _tiene_ que hacer esto, no refleja para nada quién es como persona y Yusuf, el muy cabrón, le está _sonriendo de oreja a oreja_._ _

__—Eres un _genio_ —dice Arthur._ _

__—Soy perfectamente consciente de ello —concuerda Yusuf y se pone de pie mientras Arthur aleja su silla del escritorio—. Si piensas ponerte a arrasar con todo a tu paso, no entres en mi nueva oficina ¿vale? Es una oficina de esquina, no se lo merece._ _

__—Tu oficina está a salvo de mí —replica Arthur y sigue—: _Gracias_ —porque no está seguro de haber estado tan agradecido por nada en su vida. Yusuf le da una palmada en el hombro._ _

__—Suerte —le dice y se va._ _

__Arthur solo tarda veinte minutos en recoger las pertenencias de su oficina; la mayor parte de lo que tiene aquí son cosas de trabajo, cosas que no tendrá que llevarse consigo. Tarda otros quince minutos en lograr pasar por la secretaria de Fischer y entrar en su oficina._ _

__—¿No puede concertar una cita? —pregunta Fischer._ _

__—Dimito —canta Arthur y es el momento más orgulloso de toda su puta vida._ _

__\--_ _

__El pomo de la puerta del local es liso y frío en la mano de Arthur. Es reconfortante e intimidante a la vez, la forma del objeto familiar entre sus dedos. Se pregunta cuántas veces ha abierto esta puerta y cuántas veces más lo va a hacer y cuando entra está sonriendo ante el pensamiento._ _

__Entonces ve a Eames y se acuerda de ponerse nervioso._ _

__Está de pie tras la barra, medio girado hacia la cocina y, en un primer momento, no ve a Arthur. Tiene ojeras oscuras debajo de los ojos, como si llevara días sin dormir, y una toalla envuelta alrededor de la mano izquierda. Está pasando un trapo de forma distraída mientras habla con alguien fuera de vista, probablemente con Ariadne. La posición de sus hombros es baja y decaída, como cada vez que tiene un día especialmente difícil._ _

__Arthur siente como su corazón da un vuelco y se rompe al mismo tiempo._ _

__Entonces Eames se gira y sus ojos se abren como platos y la caja con todas las cosas que Arthur recogió a toda prisa se le escapa de las manos. Y, en serio, eso es... Se siente sonrojar hasta antes de que haya empezado a hablar e Eames lo está mirando como si no estuviera seguro de que fuera real._ _

__— _Arthur_ —dice Eames y Arthur... no se puede controlar para nada._ _

__—He dimitido —dice—. He dimitido y eso... ni siquiera es como quería empezar, joder, pero ahora que he... He dimitido y yo... tú... mierda._ _

__—Si estás intentando decirme algo —dice Eames y es lento, como si estuviera hablando bajo el agua, pero una sonrisa tira de la comisura de su boca—, no te está saliendo muy bien que digamos._ _

__—He dimitido —repite Arthur— y también estoy bastante seguro de que te quiero._ _

__La mandíbula de Eames se desencaja y algunos clientes los están mirando y _Ariadne_ los está mirando y a Arthur nunca le había importado menos tener público. Se aclara la garganta y espera a que Eames haga algo, a que diga algo, a que _reaccione_ , pero no lo hace, por lo que Arthur se ve obligado a continuar._ _

__—Creo que —comienza—... Creo que... probablemente tenía que haber empezado con lo segundo, pero estoy un poco... Ha sido una semana muy mala y no he tomado ni una gota de café porque me has malcriado con tus cafés porque _apestas_ y, oh Dios mío, Eames, Eames, no esperabas de veras que se me diera bien todo esto, ¿verdad? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que acabos de insultarte en el proceso de intentar decirte que te quiero y, mierda, puede que te dé todo el repelús del mundo que te lo diga, pero, ya sabes, no paraba de querer llamarte y venir aquí y por lo que se ve eres la única parte de mi vida que no es una mierda._ _

__Y es entonces que Eames sonríe deslumbrante y cegador y salta por encima de la barra. Atraviesa la estancia en dos zancadas y aparta la caja en el suelo de una patada y alarga la mano y acerca a Arthur hacia sí. Su mano se encuentra en la parte baja de la espalda de Arthur y su sonrisa se acerca cada vez más a la boca de Arthur y su mirada desborda cariño y dulzura y _felicidad_ , felicidad tal Arthur nunca había visto antes._ _

__—Querido —dice, la risa subyace en su tono—, voy a hacerte un favor ahora y te voy a callar._ _

__—Dios, _por favor_ —dice Arthur e Eames lo está besando y se olvida de hablar por completo._ _

__Durante un largo momento, lo único que registra Arthur es esto: la lengua de Eames en su boca, las manos de Eames sobre su espalda, la barba de media tarde de Eames que roza su piel. Entonces un sonido atronador asalta sus oídos y, por un segundo, lo ignora, piensa que es fruto de su imaginación._ _

__Pero Eames rompe el contacto y se echa a reír y Arthur pestañea y se da cuenta de que es un puñetero _aplauso_. Los clientes están _aplaudiendo_._ _

__—Qué narices —farfulla, se pone rojo e intenta esconderse. Eames suelta un sonido suave y coge a Arthur de la barbilla, volviendo a alzar su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos._ _

__—Tenían un pozo —le dice Eames y está sonriendo como si nunca fuera a parar y, ¿sabes qué?, puede que el aplauso esté completamente justificado—. Creo que hay una página web._ _

__—Podías habérmelo dicho —murmura Arthur e Eames lo besa otra vez, un beso rápido y ligero en la comisura de su boca._ _

__—Pero entonces me habría perdido esa _sobrecogedora_ declaración —arguye en voz baja—. ¿Te vas a ofender si te correspondo sin un insulto?_ _

__—Sí —dice Arthur—, sí y mucho, porque entonces me avergonzaré de ello el resto de mi vida._ _

__—Vale —contesta Eames y se está riendo ahora, cálido y emocionante y tan cerca—. Arthur, cari, eres un completo imbécil y te quiero._ _

__—Bueno, menos mal por eso —consigue decir Arthur antes de que lo que queda de su autocontrol cede al fin y no dice nada más durante mucho tiempo._ _


	3. Epílogo

Arthur no ha dormido mucho los últimos dos días.

Eames tenía razón: aceptar tres pedidos personalizados para un solo fin de semana era una _locura_. Pero Arthur ha estado gestionando bastante bien su tiempo, hasta tras el boom en los pedidos de tartas después de la boda de Ariadne y Yusuf, y pensó que podía con ello.

No es que se hubiera equivocado, exactamente; todas las tartas tenían un aspecto fabuloso y sabe a ciencia cierta que estarán deliciosas. Es solo que se siente un poco como si se fuera a morir.

Despacha al último repartidor, se frota la cara con el dorso de una mano y vuelve a entrar en el local. No puede evitar sonreír un poco al ver el segundo horno, hasta en su medianamente miserable estado; en eso Eames sí que se equivocaba. Él insistía en que podían apañárselas con uno y Arthur se vio obligado a hacerle cambiarle de opinión mediante una prohibición de sexo de dos semanas de duración.

Les crispó los nervios a ambos, pero la compra y cuatro días llenos de sexo espectacular resultantes valieron la pena. Quien haya dicho que el placer y los negocios no deberían mezclarse _se equivocaba_.

Comprueba a ver qué tal van las magdalenas francesas (casi, pero no del todo) y se dirige a la zona frontal del establecimiento. Por una vez, la cosa está tranquila, unos cuantos clientes charlando en la mesa del rincón e Eames está inclinado, toqueteando otra vez la puñetera máquina de café.

—El descafeinado sigue sin ir —dice Arthur colocándose a su lado—. Vas a tener que rendirte algún día y llamar al de las reparaciones.

—Yo estoy a cargo del café aquí —dice Eames en actitud altanera—, tú entretente con la bollería.

Entonces la máquina dispara un chorro de vapor que por los pelos le da en la cara. Suelta un taco y se aparta de un golpe y Arthur no puede evitar reírse un poco de él. Eames se pone recto mientras niega con la cabeza y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Mira a Arthur y arquea las cejas.

—Jesús —dice—, tienes una pinta horrible.

—Gracias —dice Arthur con ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero le deja a Eames enganchar un pulgar en el bolsillo de su delantal y arrastrarlo hacia delante un poco—. ¿Qué haría mi ego sin tales halagos?

—Es como volver cinco años en el tiempo —continua Eames, como la reina del drama que era—. Ay, Dios, me están viniendo todos esos _espantosos_ recuerdos. Empezarás a retorcerte con todos esos tics otra vez ¿verdad?

—Yo nunca he tenido _tics_ —protesta Arthur—. No seas ridículo.

—Claro que los has tenido —le informa Eames mientras alarga la mano para quitarle el pelo de la cara a Arthur—. Menos después de uno de mis cafés, eso sí, pero la verdad es la verdad. Y siempre parecías estar a dos pasos de una crisis nerviosa.

—Ya, bueno —dice Arthur, ahora entre risas—, es una bendición entonces que haya encontrado mi vocación, ¿verdad?

—Una _gran_ bendición —ronronea Eames. Aprovecha el momento y besa a Arthur con suavidad, chupando su labio inferior por un breve segundo, y se aparta antes de que la cosa se vuelva obscena enfrente de los clientes (otra vez). Aunque no se va muy lejos, sus manos descansan sobre las caderas de Arthur y este deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Eames. Encaja la cara en el hueco entre cuello y hombro, tan familiar como respirar a estas alturas, y deja escapar algo entre un suspiro y una risa.

— _Joder_ , qué cansado estoy —murmura.

—Mmm —concuerda Eames, un ronroneo reverberando en el pecho—. Lo sé, corazón. Te diría que te vayas a casa, pero Ari se ha pedido el día libre otra vez. Gripe estomacal, al parecer.

—Tendrá que dejarse de teatro algún día y decirnos que está embarazada —dice Arthur mientras Eames le acaricia la espalda con la mano—. No es como si Yusuf lo estuviera escondiendo muy bien, no para de sonreír por cualquier tontería.

—Es feliz —se ríe Eames—, no lo puede evitar. Deja que disfrute de su sorpresa, estará preparada para contárnoslo en breve.

—Ese crío va a tener las mejores tartas de cumpleaños del mundo —murmura Arthur—. Los demás niños se van a morir de envidia.

—Sí que tienes que estar cansado —dije Eames entretenido—. ¿Quieres hacer pellas en el colchón hasta la hora punta de la tarde? Seguro que puedo defender el fuerte hasta ese momento y siempre puedo sacar a Kyle o a Jess de la cocina si necesito otro par de manos.

—Están ocupados —protesta Arthur—. No hice ni una mierda esta mañana aparte de esa tarta, _alguien_ tiene que hacer la bollería.

—Obseso del control —dice Eames, pero con cariño.

—Ya lo sabías —suspira Arthur. Se aparta porque ya era hora que lo hiciera y porque va a necesitar un café sí o sí si pretende mantenerse despierto—. Creo que puedo aguantar otro rato más.

—Como tú veas —dice Eames—. ¿Café con leche?

—No me puedo creer que lo estés preguntando —dice Arthur e Eames le sonríe y se va a preparar el expreso.

Arthur se sube sobre la barra y mira a su alrededor, una sonrisa jugando sobre sus labios. Se está apoyando contra la pared trasera, que pintaron con pintura efecto pizarra el día que Eames y él se percataron de que era inútil crear un menú fijo, pues acabaría desviándose de él igualmente. Suelen hacer lo que les apetece en ese momento: éclairs de chocolate negro y aromático café de Sumatra, biscotti con avellanas y cremoso café mocha blanco.

Había un artículo, publicado dos semanas después de su reapertura oficial bajo el nombre de Pequeños Vicios Pastelería y Cafetería, que llamó a Eames el sumiller del café para Arthur, el chef de repostería. Eames encargó una réplica en _bronce_ del artículo y ahora cuelga en la pared trasera en toda su gloria. Cuando Arthur lo chincha al respecto, Eames indica con la mirada la placa Zagat al lado de la caja, como si supiera que Arthur pasa los dedos por ella de vez en cuando para buena suerte.

Cosa que, vale, lo más probable es que lo sepa ya, pero a Arthur tampoco le importa tanto.

La decoración del local es, como mínimo, ecléctica; el gusto de Eames por los colores brillantes y los patrones entremezclándose con la pasión de Arthur por las líneas rectas y limpias. La verdad es que debería quedar fatal, pero la realidad es diferente: el ambiente que crea resulta abierto y cálido, acogedor. Tienen más clientes regulares de los que pueden manejar y saben de buena fuente que son los mejores de la ciudad.

Aunque Arthur sabe también que eso es una tontería. Está bastante seguro de que son los mejores de toda la costa del este.

Y la cosa está en que Arthur nunca va a tener una oficina de esquina. Nunca va a ganar ningún otro juicio y nunca va a defender a peces gordos y nunca va a ser de perfil alto y de verdad que no le importa. En vez de eso, tiene una pastelería de esquina, un negocio floreciente con clientes leales y trabajadores increíbles. Tiene un trabajo que adora y amigos sin los que no podría vivir y a Eames, Eames, Eames.

Lleva siendo socio cuatro años y medio y es, tiene que admitir Arthur, mucho mejor de lo que pensó que sería.

—Marchando —dice Eames, bajándolo de las nubes y pasándole una taza—. Cuatro medidas de expreso, como en los viejos tiempos. Qué recuerdos, ¿eh?

—No quiero acordarme —dice Arthur y engancha una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Eames porque sí—. Esa no era manera de vivir, como solías decirme siempre.

—Bueno —dice Eames con falsa seriedad—, si hubiera sabido que harías locuras como aceptar tres pedidos de tarta para un solo fin de semana, puede que te hubiera animado a seguir con la tontería legal.

—Mentiroso —dice Arthur entre risas—. Si odiabas ese trabajo.

—Tú odiabas ese trabajo —lo corrige Eames y le sonríe mientras Arthur toma un sorbo de café y suspira con satisfacción—. Yo te quiero. Eso es diferente. 

—No tan diferente —farfulla Arthur. Eames inclina la cabeza a un lado, en consideración.

—No —dice con una voz mucho más suave—, no, supongo que no lo es.

La campanilla que cuelga sobre la puerta de entrada tintinea en ese momento e Eames se va a atender a los clientes que acaban de entrar. Arthur se despereza y se pone de pie, sabiendo sin tener que comprobarlo que las magdalenas francesas estarán listas para sacar en unos segundos. Deposita un beso en la nuca de Eames por ninguna razón en concreto e Eames le sonríe por el encima del hombro, las comisuras de los ojos arrugándose.

Y más tarde, más tarde, cuando solo estén ellos dos y el umbrío local, Arthur lo va a arrinconar contra la pared y restregará sus caderas contra las suyas. Va a paladear el ligero sabor de sus propios cruasanes de chocolate, todavía retenido en la boca de Eames, y sus manos recorrerán con detenimiento todas las partes de su cuerpo que se han estado volviendo más robustas de tanto dulce. Se va a reír y le va a recordar a Eames que van a llegar tarde a la cena con Yusuf y Ariadne e Eames va a gruñir y llamarlo calientapollas. Van a comer demasiado y subirse al último tren y caer en la cama juntos y quedarse fritos en una maraña de brazos y piernas y mañana van a hacerlo de nuevo. Por ahora, Arthur va a sacar las bandejas del horno, tramando la mejor manera de espolvorear harina en el pelo de Eames sin que se dé cuenta.

Ha de admitir que, dentro de lo que cabe, su vida ha resultado ser bastante espectacular, al fin y al cabo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien está lo que bien acaba, vivieron felices y comieron perdices, etc. Me alegro por ellos.
> 
> Aquí tenéis el final, no sé por qué me llevó tanto tiempo terminarlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer <3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)  
> Intentaré terminar el resto lo antes posible, pero la uni está llegando a su fin y cuarto es una pesadilla, así que tened paciencia, por favor.  
> Si he traducido algo mal, decídmelo; lo agradezco y no muerdo.


End file.
